Complications and Love
by KeeKeeBaby
Summary: Complications join a certain Paul Levesque's path when his ex-wife, the mother of his children, call out a cry for help, then family issues occur. Please read and review. The last chapter is up and it's a cliffhanger. Don't hate me. XoX Kee-kee. COMPLETE
1. Complicated Love

Just to let you know: I own nothing, nada, zip...you get the picture.  
  
"You know what? Get the hell out of my house; I am not going to take this B.S. anymore! Our marriage is over!" Steph yelled.  
  
"Stephie...."  
  
"You don't even have an apology, it's not like I can just forget this." She said sliding down to the floor with tears still streaming down her cheeks. She looked up to find him standing there. "Didn't I say get out? I mean it, really!"  
  
"Fine...I'm gone...for good!" He yelled.  
  
"Look me in the eye and tell me if I look like I give a damn!" She yelled at him. He didn't say anything; he just backed up and walked out of the door. She locked the door and fell to the floor once again. This isn't the only time this has happened to her. Except in her last relationship it was kind of her fault, it was all of her fault really. She wiped her tears away thinking of the excuse to call her ex-husband.  
  
"Mommy?" A soft little voice asked. She turned around to see her four-year- old baby girl clinging on to her bunny rabbit by the ears.  
  
"Yes?" Stephanie wiped all her tears away even though the tears were still noticeable.  
  
"I want my daddy." She whispered.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please mommy, pretty please?"  
  
"Yeah baby doll anything for you, right?" Stephanie asked standing up. She picked up the house phone and dialed his number. She was a little happy on the inside especially because this was her excuse. After a few rings he answered.  
  
"Hello?" His deep voice asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, uh Paul..."  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.  
  
"Ria wants to talk to you."  
  
"And you're crying?" He let out a sly chuckle.  
  
"There's a whole other reason for that, hold on." A small smile appeared and she handed the phone to her baby girl.  
  
"Hello?" Maria asked.  
  
"Hi sweetie." He said.  
  
"Hi daddy, when you coming to get me and Kris and Ally?"  
  
"Tomorrow, like always." He said like she was supposed to know.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you knew so you don't forget like last week when Grandpa made you work."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for that again and you know how your grandpa can get..." He said trailing off.  
  
"Like an asshole?" Maria asked.  
  
"What did you say?" Paul and Stephanie asked in unison.  
  
"That's what daddy said." Maria said in to the phone and also looking up at Stephanie.  
  
"Look princess, don't say that any more and the faster you go to sleep, the sooner I'll be there so how about you go to bed now and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Deal." Maria said.  
  
"Okay give the phone to mommy." Paul said.  
  
"Okay." Maria handed the phone to Stephanie and went to sleep in her bed.  
  
"So?" Paul asked into the phone.  
  
"So what?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"So why were you crying? What's wrong?"  
  
"Who say's there's something wrong?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Stephanie we were married for years, I think I'd know when my wife is or was in tears."  
  
"Shut up and we aren't married...at least not anymore." She said rolling her eyes as if he were in front of her.  
  
"Babe, do you want me to come over?"  
  
"It's a free country."  
  
"Is that the way of my beautiful princess saying she wants me, prince charming to come to her rescue?"  
  
"Yes Paul I could use your company." She said. "Satisfied?"  
  
"I think so and lucky for you I'm at a near by hotel, I'll be there in a few."  
  
"Okay." A few minutes later she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and opened the door to find 'her prince charming'.  
  
"Hey babe." He smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I miss that beautiful face of yours."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled as he came in. He hugged her and after she motioned him to sit.  
  
"Spill, I'm here so tell me what's up."  
  
"Remember Alicia?"  
  
"Yeah in uh...collage right?"  
  
"Yes, her...well her and my EX-husband slept together." She said emphasizing ex.  
  
"No we didn't, that's like...rape." He said.  
  
"No her and Drew, stupid."  
  
"Oh and I'm not stupid." He stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you think I should take him back?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"No." He said. She gave him her famous glare of hatred of that moment. She mysteriously developed that same glare after they had gotten married. "What?" He asked knowing all of her facial expressions.  
  
"Hunter I'm asking you a question."  
  
"And Steph I'm giving you an answer, I still don't like the thought of my wife with some one other then me."  
  
"Again, I'm not your wife." She said smiling. "Why do I always come to you with my problems?"  
  
"Maybe it's because...it's because before we were lovers, we were friends, am I right?"  
  
"Yes." She looked up.  
  
"It's also because I'm your superman."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"What?" He asked. "It's what you said on our honeymoon." He cocked an eyebrow up.  
  
"And you still remember that?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." He smiled. She gave him a look he would be most likely to know. "I know what you're thinking."  
  
"You do not." He got up and walked to her and looked her in her eyes. With Stephanie being the woman she was and in the state she was in, she leaned in and kissed him. With him knowing his ex-wife oh so well, he wasn't at all startled so he kissed her back. He pulled back and looked at her in her eyes.  
  
"Steph?" He asked.  
  
"Paul can you shut up and just make love to me?" Stephanie asked still in his arms. He chuckled and cocked his eyebrow up once again.  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice." He picked her up and they walked into the down stairs guest room. Like she requested, he made love to her.

I'll update soon...if you want me to, so PLEASE reveiw. Thanx, much luv, Keekee


	2. What did I do?

Just to let you know: Still, I own nothing, which is unfortunate to me, right?  
  
Kris woke up to the bright light shining in through her windows. She got up and stretched and walked into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face and pulled her brown hair with her blonde streaks up in a ponytail. She had most of her mom's features but her father's brown eyes. She turned around to find Maria standing there almost in tears. She sighed and looked down at her little sister. "Why are you in my room?" Kristina asked.  
  
"Kris?" Maria sniffled.  
  
"Yes, that happens to be my name? What's up?"  
  
"Mommy isn't in her room." Maria said still crying. "Not downstairs either or nowhere."  
  
"Ri come on." Kris got her hand and they walked in Stephanie's room and she wasn't there. Kris sighed and put her still crying little sister on her hip and they walked down stairs. Maria started looking in places like under the chairs and the table while Kris started to look in the guest rooms. She opened one door to find her mom in the arms of her dad. "Wow." was all she could manage to say. She walked out.  
  
"Where's mommy?"  
  
"Did her and Drew have an argument?"  
  
"Yeah they were yelling and mommy was crying and I asked to call daddy and she let me then they started talking." Maria said studying the expression on her sister's face.  
  
"You are brilliant!"  
  
"What does it mean?" Maria smiled.  
  
"Radiant...intelligent...your smart, like me." Kris smiled. "How about you go up stairs and come down later?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"NOW!" Kris demanded sounding like her dad. Maria stumped up stairs and Kris started to make breakfast. He started to wake up and looked down to see Stephanie's bright blue eyes starring up at him.  
  
"You staying for breakfast?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah." She got up and put her shirt on. She brushed her hair up in a ponytail with her blonde streaks blending in perfectly. She walked in the kitchen to find Kris making breakfast.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm making breakfast." Kristina answered sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Mommy, I love you so much." Kris smiled.  
  
"I love you too princess, what do you want?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie said smoothing her daughter's hair.  
  
"Well I would like my family back..." Kris trailed off.  
  
"Well You just might get that."  
  
"Huh?" Her eyes lit up.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Mommy why did you have this last little girl who keeps on following me saying 'somebody stole mommy'. She is so damn annoying." Alyssa said looking at Maria following her every move. She walked in and sat in a chair.  
  
"MOMMY!" Maria yelled running to Stephanie.  
  
"I told you mommy was okay." Alyssa said.  
  
"Um, Ally, don't say damn." Stephanie said.  
  
"Why?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"It just doesn't sound good for my little girl to say 'damn, damn, damn'." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Whatever." Alyssa said.  
  
"Mommy I missed you." Maria said still clinging on to Stephanie's leg.  
  
"Really beautiful?" Stephanie asked picking her up.  
  
"Uh-huh." Maria smiled.  
  
"Where's daddy, did you speak to him?" Alyssa asked making Kris turn around to hear Stephanie's answer.  
  
"Actually I did." Stephanie said looking in Alyssa's blue eyes identical to hers.  
  
"Well what did he say?" Kristina asked smiling.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hey Princess." Paul said walking in.  
  
"DADDY!" Maria yelled jumping out of Stephanie's arms and running to her daddy. He lifted her up with no problem and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hi daddy, which princess were you talking to?" Kris asked moving closer to give him a hug.  
  
"It was one of you because it's obvious that I'm daddy's little girl." Alyssa said hugging him too.  
  
"Yeah Ally is my little girl." Paul smiled kissing her hairline.  
  
"Then who am I?" Kris asked.  
  
"It's so clear that you're my angel."  
  
"So true." Kris kissed her dads cheek.  
  
"I'm the bootiful baby girl." Maria smiled.  
  
"So actually princess is mommy." Kris said.  
  
"Why?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Well I am 'The Billion Dollar Princess'." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"So Ally is my little girl, Kris is my angel, Maria is my beautiful baby girl and mommy is my princess." Paul said looking at all of them.  
  
"Yep." Kris smiled.  
  
"Exactly." Alyssa said. She was soon turning twelve and Kris was turning fourteen. Both teen and pre-teen girls had the attitude of their daddy with a touch of Stephanie. There were a lot of arguments because two bossy girls and born leaders never would get along. Maria on the other hand was just like Stephanie, like her mommy Maria was daddy's little girl. She was born with authority and maybe when she got older would show it but now she was still innocent.  
  
"Um, I have to go change." Paul said.  
  
"For?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Because I do." Paul said.  
  
"Um, you have clothes here down stairs." Stephanie reminded him.  
  
"Well I still have to go to the ATM machine and then to the hotel, I'll be back within a half hour."  
  
"How about you eat first?" Kristina asked.  
  
"Deal." He said as they all sat at the table and started to eat. About thirty minutes later he was ready to go change.  
  
"Can we go to Six Flags?" Ally asked.  
  
"Please?" Maria asked jumping up and down.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"Yay!" Maria said.  
  
"Can mommy come?" Kristina asked. Paul smiled and pulled Stephanie by her waist to his chest and she giggled.  
  
"Does mommy want to come?" He asked in her ear.  
  
"I don't know." She said.  
  
"C'mon Stephanie."  
  
"I have a lot of work to do..."  
  
"Stephie, please?"  
  
"Okay." She giggled.  
  
"I'm going now." He said releasing her from his tenderness.  
  
"Bye dad." Kris said hugging him tightly.  
  
"Bye daddy." Maria said kissing his nose.  
  
"See you later Mr. Helmsley." Alyssa smiled. "Bye daddy." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Levesque." Paul teased Stephanie.  
  
"You know, I used to own that title." She smiled as he gave her a kiss on the lips. It didn't last long but still she was satisfied. "Bye to you to Paul." She closed the door behind him.  
  
"What was that about?" Kris asked.  
  
"He said bye."  
  
"You and daddy were touchy feely today..." Alyssa said.  
  
"Even though you're divorced, unfortunately." Kris said looking down.  
  
"Why can't we be a family?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah I know, and it's no secret that you and Andrew were trying to have a baby." Alyssa said.  
  
"You all are so damn nosy." Stephanie said starting to walk upstairs.  
  
"Don't say damn." The three of them said. About thirty minutes later Alyssa, Maria, Kristina and Paul were down stairs waiting for Stephanie. Alyssa was wearing a pair of low-cut jeans and a black shirt, Maria had on a pair of over-alls with a pink shirt, Kristina had on a black shirt similar to Alyssa's with a pair of low-cut pant's and Paul was wearing his normal blue jeans and a white shirt.  
  
"I'll be back, I'm going to get your mother." Paul said walking up stairs. She was dressed already but she was sitting on the bed with her head hung a little low, she looked deep in thought. "What's up?" He asked and she turned around to see him at her doorway.  
  
"I'm just a little irritated right now." She said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, this'll be my second divorce and I think it's my fault...again." She said not looking up.  
  
"Why?" He asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Well the only reason why our marriage ended was because of me, and you know the story. Then because of my carelessness and constantly calling Drew you he got tired of it and cheated on me. He said that he wants a baby so we've been trying and he swears it's me. I know it's not because I have your three precious girls to prove it. I've said sorry to you already and you do know that I think we could have worked it out between us." She said still not looking at him.  
  
"Steph, when I found out about what you did, I was furious. I never ever cheated on you and I was faithful because I love you. Then I didn't want to see you because I didn't want to do anything I'd regret. Even though I know you were drunk, I still think you could have just came home instead of...well you know what I'm talking about. I know you're sorry and I'm sorry too. As for Andrew, he doesn't deserve you, I know that he should be forgiven as I've forgiven you but the way he treats you just isn't right. You should be treated with respect." He said looking at her wipe away the tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Paul...I'm sorry." She said as he put an arm around her. "I still love you and I told you the day you left that I'd never stop."  
  
"Of course you know I love you but within a year you started to date and then a year later you got married, you moved on."  
  
"And you didn't? Patricia Stratigius and soon to be Levesque." She said putting hair behind her ear.  
  
"Trisha and I aren't getting married she's just someone who was there for me after what you did." Paul said.  
  
"Oh." She finally looked up. "I am going to get a divorce and I wanted to know if you could be there for me...can we try to patch things up?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you aren't in a steady relationship do you want to...?" She started.  
  
"Are you asking me if we could be more then friends?" He asked.  
  
"No I'm asking if we can be way more then friends." She corrected. He didn't say anything but he took her face into his gentle hands and kissed her. It was passionate and feverish. She hadn't been kissed like that in a long while, except maybe last night, which was a kiss from him. He was the only one who could make her get butterflies and sometimes, breathless. After the kiss he pulled her into his loving arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you and I promise that I'll be faithful and loyal to you because I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"I love you too, I'll be faithful to you too princess." He smiled. "We've been up here for a while, do you want to still go?"  
  
"Yeah if they want to, I have to wash my face though." She kissed him again and walked into her bathroom. She washed her face and looked in the mirror. Her make up was light but it was okay because of Paul. He always said she was beautiful no matter what. She had on a light crimson color on her pink lips and a light apply of eye shadow. Her brown hair, streaked with blonde was down curled under. She had her infamous low cut black shirt on with a pair of black jeans, you know, prepared for aunt flow. Since it was early April they took advantage of the sun because it would probably be the only sunshine for about a week. She walked out and looked at Paul looking at the broken frame and picture on the floor. "Ready." She sighed.  
  
"You're still the breaking type, eh?" He chuckled. She gave out a small laugh and grabbed her purse. They both walked down the steps to find Alyssa leaning on Kristina's shoulder and Maria in Kristina's lap and all of them were sleeping or at least pretending to be.  
  
"Isn't this a true Kodak Moment?" She asked looking at him. Kristina's hair was down her back; she had brown eyes and hair with blonde streaks. Alyssa had bright blue eyes and blonde hair with bangs. Maria had big brown eyes and blonde wavy hair with bangs.  
  
"Yeah...looking like their mommy." He smiled making her do so too, he leaned over and gave her kiss that would have lasted longer if they weren't interrupted.  
  
"Ooh." Maria, Ally and Kris said. Stephanie's cheeks turned a cherry red and Paul just laughed and they pulled away from each other and looked at their three daughters.  
  
"You didn't see anything." Stephanie said.  
  
"Yes we did." Kristina said smiling.  
  
"Daddy, can you tell mommy that we saw something." Alyssa said.  
  
"I'm not afraid of your father." Stephanie said eyeing his expression.  
  
"Yeah she is." He whispered, but everyone heard him including Stephanie. Her eyebrow arched up and she whispered something in his ear that immediately made him change his mind. "No she isn't." He said nodding no.  
  
"I think it's the opposite." Ally laughed.  
  
"Does this mean that we're a family again?" Maria asked making everyone look down. "Huh or is this like a fairytale, remember...to good to be true." Maria asked looking at Stephanie.  
  
"Ri, we never stopped being a family because we all love each other." Stephanie said kneeling down in front of her confused baby girl.  
  
"Yeah we did, we stopped 'cause daddy moved away and that means he don't love us but he's here now... right?" Maria asked making Paul regret asking Stephanie for a divorce. "Now we can be a family again."  
  
"Just because I wasn't here doesn't mean I don't love you, your sisters and mommy and we'll be a family no matter what." Paul said standing behind Stephanie. Kristina got upset just thinking about this. She and Stephanie stopped seeing eye to eye after Paul had left. Alyssa was heart broken, she thought her parents were supposed to stay together and because they didn't she hoped that if she got strait A's, as she did, that maybe he'd comeback.  
  
"Ri, me and daddy had a complicated problem." Stephanie said.  
  
"What, you didn't want to share?" Maria asked thinking about probably the biggest problems she had.  
  
"Apparently mommy loves to share." Kristina said walking to the staircase with Ally following her all the way upstairs. Tears formed in Stephanie's eyes and she walked upstairs to her room without responding.  
  
"What did I do?" Maria asked with her bottom lip quivering about to cry.  
  
I guess I'll update soon, if you want me to. 


	3. Seeing Both Sides

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing and no one, I don't even own me, my parents do.  
  
"Nothing, how about you go to your room. Don't worry about it, it isn't your fault." Paul said watching her waddle up the steps. He went up to Kristina's room to find Alyssa sitting in pretzel style next to Kristina listening to her CD. "Kris?" He asked. She looked up and took her headphones of and Alyssa pressed the off button.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"Why'd you say that?" Paul asked.  
  
"You and mommy act as if me and Ally don't know what she did and it was dead wrong. You would never do anything like that. Once you and her have a little argument, she's ready for someone else." Kris yelled.  
  
"What did we do so wrong for her to make us lose our family like this?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"What you said was disrespectful and she said sorry. She went to a bar and she got drunk so it isn't her fault." Paul said.  
  
"It isn't her fault?" Alyssa asked sarcastically.  
  
"You and mommy always tell us to make the right decisions and to let you know, her decision was way off." Kris said.  
  
"She also tells us not to run from our problems, but she did." Alyssa said with tears in her eyes. "To add to the pain she caused me and Kris and the confusion to Ria, she gets remarried less then two years after the divorce." Alyssa said.  
  
"Look, I forgave mommy for what she did. Don't you think I was upset? Don't you think I was infuriated? I was angry to the highest ranks but because of the love I have for her, I forgave her. You need to do so too and you Kristina Marie, you need to stop with your little comments. Now this weekend we will stay indoor for the rest of it." Paul argued.  
  
"I can call grandma Patti." Kristina said.  
  
"Call grandma Patti, does it look like I'm afraid of my own mother?" Paul asked. "I didn't think so. It's almost twelve and you both will have a swell and happy day in this damn house, if you like it or not!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Damn isn't a word of our vocab...." Alyssa started to say until her father glared at her making her shut up. He walked into Maria's room. She was sleeping peacefully so he walked into Stephanie's room to find her walking to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Paul asked.  
  
"To Kris' room." She walked pass him into her daughters room, she didn't knock she just walked in.  
  
"Just walk on in." Kristina said sarcastically.  
  
"Look little girl, I don't know who you think you are. Maybe you're mistaken because I am the parent and you are the child. You listen to me and you treat me with respect. After carrying you for nine months I think I deserve to be treated with at least some respect. As for you Alyssa, if you have a problem we'll discuss it and it applies to you too Kris." Stephanie said. "Now I've said sorry many times before and it's quite obvious you haven't forgiven me yet. Your dad and I have decided to try to put our pasts behind us. I'm going to tell you right now, I'm not going to deal with this B.S.."  
  
"Mommy I'm sorry." Alyssa said hugging Stephanie still crying.  
  
"I'm sorry too." Stephanie said kissing Alyssa's hairline. Their blue eyes met and she went to her room. Stephanie then looked at Kristina.  
  
"Mommy I am sorry for disrespecting you but...why and how could you do that to daddy?"  
  
"Kris I never thought I could. Your dad was with me through thick and thin and I couldn't believe what I did. I am sorry for the things I did in my past and now I'm hoping we can just live life and roll with the punches. Kristi, I love you and your sisters and daddy and I am sorry for the things I did."  
  
"I love you too mom." Kris said with tears threatening to fall. She refused to cry, she was always the strongest and she was going to remain that way. Stephanie kissed her daughters forehead and walked to her room to find Paul watching television sitting on a chair. She smiled.  
  
"What are you afraid to sit on my bed?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"No I just don't want to sit on another mans bed." He said.  
  
"Oh well this bed is mines, I got rid of a lot of things before he had gotten home with the bed being one of them. He never really came or even got a chance to come up stairs." Stephanie said sitting on the bed. "I was hoping to share this one with someone kind of special."  
  
"Is that an offer?" he asked.  
  
"You can call it what ever but I'd like you to come and keep me comfy." She smiled. He sat with her and kissed her neck making her giggle.  
  
Short, I know. I'll update tomorrow, after I take my last Final. KeeKee 


	4. Another One?

Just For you to Know: I own no one.  
  
FEW WEEKS LATER: Paul, Kris, Ally and Maria were on there way home and Stephanie was home. She wasn't feeling so well so she decided she'd spend the day all by herself.  
  
"Daddy, can you drop me off home before we get the food?" Kris asked.  
  
"Why?" He asked looking at her in the passenger seat.  
  
"Well I have to go to the bathroom and I want to make sure mommy's okay." Kristina smiled.  
  
"Alright." He said pulling into the driveway.  
  
"I thought you said we'd get something to eat first." Alyssa said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Maria whined.  
  
"Kris is going to go check on mommy then we'll go." Paul said.  
  
"Okay see you in a few." Kristina said getting out and walking in the huge house. She didn't hear anything so she went strait to the bathroom. She went upstairs to find Stephanie's room empty, so she went towards the bathroom and Stephanie turned around with something in her hand but as soon as she saw Kris she put it behind her back. "H...h...hi." Kris smiled.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well I kinda live here and because you're sick I decided to come see you while everyone got dinner." Kris explained.  
  
"Oh okay...bye." Stephanie said going to close the door.  
  
"Wait." Kris said.  
  
"What?" Stephanie inquired slowly.  
  
"What was that?" Kristina pointed.  
  
"What was what?" Stephanie pretended she didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"That, you put it behind your back. You can tell me it's not like I'm going to laugh or something." She chuckled a little.  
  
"Um, it's...nothing."  
  
"Mommy, remember that you said that honesty is the best policy."  
  
"Kris, that's not fair." Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah it is." She said.  
  
"Okay...well angel, I'm sorta pregnant." She bit her lip.  
  
"You are?" Kris asked.  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie said as Kristina hugged her tightly.  
  
"Ma..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you make this one your last?" Kristina asked.  
  
"I can live with that." Stephanie chuckled letting her daughter go.  
  
"Wait, is this baby my whole or half sibling?"  
  
"Are you asking if I know who the father is?" Stephanie asked as Kristina nodded yes in response. "Well I think daddy but then again I don't know how far along I am so I'm not all that sure."  
  
"Oh." Kris looked down.  
  
"If you can please keep this a secret for a while and then this'll be less chaos, so please?"  
  
"Sure." Kris said as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Don't tell daddy."  
  
"Okay but I doubt it's him because he'd just walk in." Kristina said as they walked down stairs. They both went to the door and Stephanie opened it. They were both surprised to see who it was.  
  
"What do you want?" Stephanie asked coldly. "I sent the divorce papers to your mom, so you have no reason to be here." Stephanie said.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
"This used to be our house." Steph said.  
  
"But too bad it's not OUR house anymore." Kris said closing the door. He knocked again and she opened it.  
  
"Look I have to speak to you Steph and alone." He said eyeing Kristina.  
  
"Drew whatever you have to say to me you can say it in front of my daughter." Stephanie said.  
  
"Well you all went for a check-up and your doctor said that he couldn't reach you, he said that we're pregnant." Andrew smiled.  
  
"We're nothing." Stephanie said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Andrew looked at her in her eyes.  
  
"You are as stupid as you look." Kris mumbled.  
  
"You didn't think I was going to just live my life crying over you did you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"No I wasn't." She said going to close the door but he had his foot in the doorway. "What do you want?"  
  
"Don't tell me you're with your ex Paul!" He said getting angry.  
  
"Drew, can you please just leave?" Kristina asked.  
  
"Mind your business little girl." He said.  
  
"That's my daughter you're talking to." Stephanie said.  
  
"Look Steph, just please don't tell me you're with him." He asked still angry.  
  
"Okay I won't tell you." Stephanie avoided eye contact.  
  
"You don't need him...you need a real man!" He said making Kristina mad. Everyone should know that if you get her mad then all hell is going to break loose.  
  
"My father, not a real man? Well correct me if I'm wrong." Kris started as he nodded yes. "While you and my mom were together, you were trying to have a baby, am I right?" He nodded yes again. "Well isn't it funny that my mommy finds out that she's pregnant right after her and my dad sleep together for the first time? Well my dad is way more man you'll ever be so before you go..."  
  
"Kristina that's enough...wait for me in the living room." Stephanie said and Kris nodded. "Look, leave me and my family including Paul alone. We are over so you need to just..."  
  
"It's always been about you, Paul and your three little bitches..." She slapped him and he looked at her like she was crazy. "Did you lose your mind while we were apart?"  
  
"Get out!" She screamed as she attempted to close the door again but he stopped the door. "Andrew I'm serious!"  
  
"I don't give a damn." He yelled.  
  
"Kristi, call daddy." Stephanie yelled so she could here her, a minute later she came in with the phone.  
  
"Here." Kris said handing her the phone.  
  
"I'm not afraid of him." Andrew said.  
  
"Paul where are you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm about to pull in the driveway beautiful, why?" Paul asked.  
  
"Because we have an unwelcome guest." Stephanie answered.  
  
"Okay bye." He said taking the key out of the ignition. Ally and Maria got out following Paul to the door.  
  
"I'm not afraid of Paul." Andrew said unaware Paul was behind him.  
  
"Well I'm not afraid of you either." Paul chuckled placing the food in Stephanie's arms. "Ally, take Ri upstairs to wash up for dinner."Alyssa and Maria walked upstairs and Paul, Kristi and Stephanie looked at Drew. "Now I'd like you to leave my family, which Steph and I made out of love, alone now, right now."  
  
"Listen..." Andrew started.  
  
"No you listen, I'm asking nicely. I'm not throwing any punches, so obviously I'm restraining myself and before I lose control, I suggest you leave." Paul said.  
  
"Andrew, just go." Stephanie said. Without words he turned around and left. He wondered if he knew about Steph's secret.  
  
"You okay baby?" Paul asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Stephanie smiled turning back into the house and he followed. They ate dinner and Stephanie made sure everyone was dressed for bed.  
  
"Kristi, you sleep?" Stephanie asked with her head peeping through the door.  
  
"No, not yet. I'm watching TV." Kristina answered.  
  
"Okay, make sure you don't stay up too late." Stephanie said.  
  
"Kay, are you going to tell daddy?"  
  
"Well I have to." Stephanie said. "Good night angel."  
  
"Night." She said as her mom walked over to Ally's room.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Stephanie said walking into Alyssa's room.  
  
"Hi mommy."  
  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Stephanie asked smoothing he daughter's blonde hair.  
  
"Can I just watch the ending of this?" Ally asked pointing to The Cosby Show.  
  
"Okay...pinky swear." Stephanie said as her and her daughter sealed the deal. "I'm coming back to make sure you're in slumber sweet pea."  
  
"We pinky sweared on it, I promise." Stephanie smiled and kissed Ally's forehead.  
  
"Night." Stephanie said walking over Maria's room. She peeked in to find Maria on the floor sleep. Stephanie sighed and picked her daughter up and laid her on her bed. She pulled the covers over her and put the night- light, Maria didn't take no for an answer on having on. She kept the door slightly opened and then she walked back to Alyssa's room to see the TV flickering and Ally asleep. She turned the television off and walked to her room. Since Paul was sleeping, she took a long shower and by the time she got out it was about ten o'clock. She got dressed and laid down and fell asleep until about twelve. She couldn't sleep because she had to tell Paul. She turned around to see his broad back facing her. She placed her head gently on his side and he put his arm around her as he turned around still half sleep.  
  
"Hey babe." He said rubbing his eye with his other hand. "What's wrong? You can't sleep?"  
  
"No, 'cause I have something to tell you.'' Stephanie whispered.  
  
"What happened sexy?" He asked now awake. She hesitated before answering.  
  
"Well," Stephanie started.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Well um," She started again but was silenced when they heard a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened slowly and in walked Maria holding her rabbit by the ears. Sometimes that made Stephanie wonder if she loved the rabbit as she swore she did since she tortured it so.  
  
"I can't go to sleep, can I sleep with you?" She asked.  
  
"Come here." Stephanie said. She picked her up and placed her between her and Paul. Minutes after, Maria snuggled up to Paul and fell asleep.  
  
"What did you have to tell me?" He asked.  
  
"Um, I'm not sick." Stephanie started.  
  
"You're...tired?" He asked.  
  
"Guess again."  
  
"Are you...?" He started kind of hoping she wasn't what it sounded like.  
  
"Am I pregnant? Yeah, I am." She said resting her head on the pillow.  
  
"Steph?"  
  
"Yeah?" He thought about telling her his true feelings about the situation but he decided against it and kissed her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She smiled but inside she was thanking God to the highest extent of thanking, he didn't even mention the possibility of the baby not being his.  
  
He waited for Stephanie to give him a sign to whether she was sleep or not. After he got proof Stephanie was sleeping Maria snuggled up to Stephanie so he quietly got up and walked into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror; did he make the right decision? Was he right keeping in his feelings? Well yeah, for the moment. Did he really love Stephanie? Well duh! He thought that maybe if he hadn't asked her for a divorce that maybe the innocent baby growing inside of her would be his, without any doubts. He pushed a few strands of hair that was dangling in his face back. He splashed his face with water and walked out of the bathroom. He looked at his love, which happened to be his ex-wife and their youngest who was named after her mommy. He sighed and he picked Maria up to bring her to her room, he didn't want her to get the habit of sleeping with mommy and daddy like their first, Kristina did. He put her in her bed and tucked her in but by the time he walked back into his and Stephanie's room he found Alyssa stretched out on his side. He lifted her and put her over his shoulder and was on the way to put her in her bed when he passed Maria on the way.  
  
"Ri, where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"I lost my bunny." She said sleepily.  
  
"Go and get it and go back to bed." He said as she nodded yes. He put Alyssa in her bed and when he got back to his room Maria was snuggled up next to Stephanie. He sighed and walked down stairs to the kitchen. He got bottled water and an apple. He walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Paul flicked the television on and flipped through a few channels before he stopped on Full House just to get mad at Bob Saget. He was a tall slinky annoying guy, Paul hated everything about him. He then turned the channel to a WWE Wrestling Fanatic special. Seconds after he started watching the special, there was a shadow standing over him. He didn't look up because he knew who it was.  
  
"Why are you out here?" Stephanie asked after kissing his lips softly.  
  
"Because our daughters, mainly Ally and Ri, don't know where their beds are." He said.  
  
"Oh." She chuckled as he pulled her down in between his legs. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. "You know I love you right?" Steph asked.  
  
"Yeah just like I love you too." He said nibbling on her earlobe making her giggle.  
  
"Paul, are you okay?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Me, I'm fine...just a little worried." Paul said telling the truth.  
  
"About...the possibilities and things like that..." Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah, beautiful, I mean what if the baby isn't mines?" He asked making her look down almost regretting coming out of the room. "You know I'm going to be here for you no matter what, right?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"I wasn't necessarily thinking you'd say that, I mean after all we went through and are going through I thought you'd just leave like any other man." She said. "Then again, you're not any other man." They fell asleep right there and Stephanie was and felt completely safe in his arms of comfort.  
  
Please don't forget to review. Thanx for reading, peezles, much love, Kee- Kee 


	5. Oh No You Didn't!

Just to let you know: I own nada.  
  
A MONTH LATER: Stephanie was sitting on the sofa flipping through the channels. She rubbed her belly and started to think in a couple a months her stomach would be huge. She was happy with everything except the fact she knew that Kristina was hiding something and has been since her birthday passed. Steph saw a certain commercial so she just had to get something to eat. Yeah, Kristina was a fourteen year old now. Paul was in his office that he just declared his a few days ago. He wasn't really doing anything, just playing solitary. The family was supposed to go to his family's house for the first time together since they made up. He shut the computer down and walked in the kitchen to see someone's rear sticking up out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Let me guess." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up." Stephanie said standing up with a bag a chips in hand.  
  
"Me?" He asked innocently.  
  
"We're supposed to be leaving to see your parents."  
  
"I know everyone's getting dressed now as we speak." Paul said.  
  
"I have to go put some makeup on." Stephanie said putting a Lays chip in her mouth.  
  
"You have a cute butt." Paul said smiling.  
  
"You can watch, glare and stare...for now." Stephanie smiled walking towards the steps. Paul picked the bag of chips up and started eating.  
  
"Hi dada." Maria said with a big smile. She had on her favorite color as always, pink. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans with sandals. "I'm ready to see grandma and grandpa."  
  
"Me too...I can't wait." He said as she climbed on his lap.  
  
"Is Nyassa and Petey coming?" Ally asked as she walked down stairs.  
  
"I don't know maybe, if Lynn comes." Paul answered.  
  
"Oh." Ally said getting a chip and putting it in her mouth. Upstairs, Stephanie can't find her lip balm; She didn't want to really want to put a lot of makeup on. She walked in Kristina's room to find her starring at her bellybutton. When Kris noticed Stephanie was in the room she quickly pulled her shirt down. Stephanie caught glimpse of something and wished she didn't.  
  
"I've seen your stomach before." Stephanie said.  
  
"I know..." Kris said.  
  
"Let me see it again." Stephanie said.  
  
"Um...no."  
  
"Let me see." Stephanie said.  
  
"Mommy I really don't want to."  
  
"Kristina Marie Levesque, I don't want to have to ask you again." Stephanie said as Kris lifted up her shirt revealing a belly ring. "Marie, don't tell me that's what I think it is."  
  
"I didn't mean to." Kristina said.  
  
"That's one and how do you not mean to go and lay down and let someone pierce your belly." Stephanie said slightly raising her voice. "Kris, I don't need to be yelling at you right now or anyone for that matter...I'll let your dad deal with it."  
  
"Mommy please, not daddy." Kristina begged.  
  
"Yes, daddy but he's not going to yell now considering the fact that we're leaving to go to your grandparents. Take it out."  
  
"No cause then it'll close up."  
  
"That's two...NOW!"Stephanie demanded.  
  
"Okay."Kristina said as she took it out.  
  
"Where's the alcohol?"  
  
"That'd burn."Kristina said as Steph glared at her. "Okay, okay." Stephanie swabbed her bellybutton with it and put a Band-Aid over it. "Thanks a lot mom."  
  
"Whatever...Have you seen my lip balm?"  
  
"Yeah, here." Kristina said passing it to her mother. Stephanie ran the balm softly over her lips lightly. She walked to the head of the staircase.  
  
"Paul...come here." Stephanie said,  
  
"Yeah?" He asked at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"You need to handle something for me." She said as he met her at the top of the steps. "But I'd like a kiss first cause you're going to be angry later." He chuckled and kissed her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...Kristina got her bellybutton pierced but don't be too hard on her."  
  
"She what?" He asked.  
  
"You heard me right...not that it's a good thing."  
  
"I can't believe her."  
  
"We have to go to your parents so lets wait to get on her." Stephanie said.  
  
"Wait? I have something to say..." He said walking in her room.  
  
"Hi dad..." Kristina said nervously.  
  
"What in hell were you thinking getting your bellybutton pierced at thirteen years old?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fourteen." She corrected.  
  
"I don't care...what were you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing I guess."  
  
"Damn right, you obviously weren't thinking. Punishment." He said.  
  
"How long?" Kris asked.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yes." Kris answered.  
  
"Kristina...that's three." Stephanie said looking at the ceiling.  
  
"You're pushing it." Paul said leaving.  
  
"Come on, we have to go see your grandparent's." Stephanie said taking her daughters hand. They went down stairs to find Ally and Maria waiting. "Where's you father?"  
  
"In the car." Maria said pointing toward the door.  
  
"Kris, what did you do cause daddy is angry...like infuriated angry." Ally said linking arms with Kristina.  
  
"This." She answered lifting up her shirt.  
  
"A Sponge Bob Square Pants Band-Aid?" Ally asked.  
  
"No I got my bellybutton pierced." Kristina said like it was cool.  
  
"Really? I want one too." Ally said as they walked outside to the car.  
  
"Mommy, Kris and Ally want pie berry buttons." Maria said as Stephanie lifted her up.  
  
"No they said pierced bellybuttons and it's a bad thing." Stephanie said walking out of the door locking it.  
  
Update soon. Much Love, Kee-Kee 


	6. Really?

Just to let you know: Nothing, I own absolutely nothing.  
  
They arrived at their house about forty minutes later. Paul opened the girls doors and then Stephanie's. "Your angelic look isn't fooling anybody." Steph said to Kris playing with her braid. She had two braids hoping to make her father somehow forget everything because she looked like she was still a baby. Stephanie smiled and was so proud of her daughters. The five of them stood outside waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hi." A young lady said with a smile.  
  
"Hi." They all responded coming in.  
  
"Steph, tell mom and dad I said hi, I got to go to the bathroom." Paul said walking upstairs.  
  
"Okay." She smiled. They all walked in to the living room and sat down.  
  
"Where's my grandpa and my grandma?" Maria asked.  
  
"They'll be out in a second." The lady said.  
  
"I'm Stephanie McMahon-Levesque." Stephanie said extending her hand out.  
  
"I'm Ashley Levesque." The lady smiled.  
  
"Well that must mean we're related." Kristina said. "Oh and I'm Kristina Levesque, she's Maria and she's Alyssa." Everyone waved hello.  
  
"Um, was that Paul Levesque?" Ashley asked as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie said.  
  
"Oh then, he's my brother." Ashley smiled.  
  
"No he's not, I only have an aunt Lynn and Auntie Riss, but that's my mom's side." Ally said.  
  
"Oh Steph, I see you made it...where's Paul?" Pat asked as she kissed Stephanie's cheek.  
  
"Hi grandma." Maria said. "I missed you so much and I couldn't wait to get here. Mommy and daddy love each other, they're still together and daddy and mommy kissed and stuff." Maria smiled.  
  
"Is what she said true?" Pat asked.  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie blushed.  
  
"She's got a mouth on her, doesn't she?" Pat asked.  
  
"She never stops blabbing." Kristina said. "Hi grandma."  
  
"Kristi, you're getting bigger and bigger everyday." Pat said.  
  
"I know, even her butt." Alyssa said. "Hey grams."  
  
"Hi mom." Paul said.  
  
"Paul, hi...me, you and Steph need to talk." Pat smiled. "But before that you father has something to tell you...Lynn is in there already."  
  
"Where's Nyassa?" Maria asked.  
  
"She's in Lynn's room, you girls can go join her and Peter." They nodded and walked upstairs.  
  
"Ashley, Paul, Steph come on." Pat said as everyone followed her in the dining room. Lynn had her head in her hands while Paul Sr. had his head down.  
  
"Hi dad." Stephanie said. Even after the divorce between Paul and Stephanie, Stephanie and her in-laws never stopped talking to each other.  
  
"Hi pops." Paul said sitting in a chair and Stephanie sat next to him. Pat stood by her daughter but didn't say anything.  
  
"Um, Paul, Stephanie...this is Ashley...Paul your sister." Paul Sr. said.  
  
"How?" Paul asked pushing himself back in his chair.  
  
"Remember when dad cheated on mom years ago? Well, she's the result of it." Lynn said as nicely as possible.  
  
"Oh my God." Stephanie said as Paul got up and walked through the doors. "I'll see if he's okay." Stephanie said.  
  
"I'll go." Lynn said walking through the doors.  
  
"Okay." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"I'm going upstairs." Paul Sr. said.  
  
"Ashley, this is my son's wife...Stephanie...Martin?"  
  
"Levesque." Stephanie corrected.  
  
"Oh, what's up with you, Paul, Andrew and everything?" Pat asked.  
  
"Well, Drew and myself got a divorce because of the way he treated me, I begged Paul for forgiveness and we're back together. So really ma, my name's Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. I never changed it because I didn't want it be different from the girls and I surely dropped Martin." Stephanie said looking down.  
  
"Oh...at least you and my baby are happy." Pat said.  
  
"Paul and I had good news but I think it can wait. So Ashley, how old are you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm twenty." She answered. "But I'll be twenty-one soon."  
  
"May I ask what got you so curious? Why'd you want to come now?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"My mom died." Ashley answered looking down. She had long brown hair with bangs, brown eyes. Stephanie looked at the tall brunette as she looked at the tiles on the floor. Stephanie found nothing wrong to be with the girl except for her belly button, it was pierced.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that." Stephanie said remorsefully.  
  
"Ma?" Kristina asked fiddled with her braid.  
  
"Yeah Kris?" Stephanie asked looking up.  
  
"Can I go next door?" She asked.  
  
"If I said yes, I'd make you happy...if I said no I'd make daddy happy and not to mention me so your answer is no." Stephanie said as her daughter sat on her knee.  
  
"It was worth a try." Kristina said. "Right?"  
  
"What did she do this time?" Pat asked.  
  
"Grams, you ask that like I'm always in trouble." Kris said. "Mom...I know something about you too."  
  
"You are and YOUR granddaughter, at thirteen, might I add, decided to get her bellybutton pierced." Stephanie answered. "And Kris, you wouldn't dare."  
  
"Yeah? Well YOUR daughter-in-law is having another baby." Kristina smiled. Stephanie pulled Kristina in close to her chest as they both giggled.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Uh...I'm gonna go see if Lynn and Paul are okay." Stephanie said as Kris stood up then Stephanie repeated and walked out of the room. "Are you two okay?" Stephanie asked as Lynn wiped away the last of her tears and smiled.  
  
"Yeah Steph, I'm fine can you tell mom I had to go back home and congrats on you and Paul getting back together." Stephanie and Lynn hugged and then she left.  
  
"We're staying the night 'cause I really don't feel like sitting or driving." Paul said pulling Stephanie close to his chest.  
  
"Okay...are you okay?" Stephanie asked smoothing his cheek with the back of her hand.  
  
"Me? I'm absolutely fine...couldn't be better." Paul stretched out.  
  
"Liar." Stephanie said bluntly.  
  
"Me? The father of your children?" He cracked a smile.  
  
"So you're fine?"  
  
"I'm okay I'd rather be happy with you, I'm not gonna sweat over it even though I could just send him flying then knock out his teeth but, he's my dad and I love him." Paul grinned.  
  
"That's a very good way of thinking of it, I'm proud." Stephanie smiled as she kissed his cheek. He put his head on her shoulder, which made her continue smiling. "It's all gonna be okay."  
  
"I hope so." Pat smiled.  
  
"Ma, for how long has this been going on?" Paul asked.  
  
"Five months." She answered.  
  
"Five months? What the hell do you mean five months?" Paul asked raising his voice.  
  
"Paul, you're being disrespectful." Stephanie whispered.  
  
"Sorry mom, but you should've told us." Paul said guiltily.  
  
"Could've, should've, would've but I didn't. Paul I'm sorry...I had to get used to the idea of having another daughter, that's not mines but my husbands." Pat explained.  
  
"Oh." Paul said.  
  
"Are you staying tonight?" Pat asked.  
  
"Yeah, your son doesn't want to drive nor does he want to sit." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Oh, I have a question that somehow you Miss Stephanie got away from." Pat said.  
  
"I...I...I..." Stephanie tried to say. "Ria's calling me, I better go see if she's okay." Stephanie lied walking up the steps.  
  
"Is Steph pregnant?" Pat asked her son.  
  
"Huh?" He asked.  
  
"Forget it...I'm going to start dinner and you should really try to speak to your little sister." Pat said walking into the kitchen. Paul nodded and walked into the dining room.  
  
"Hi." He waved to Ashley and Kristina.  
  
"Hi dad...I can't believe this is your sister...she's so cool." Kristina said.  
  
"I love you too Kris." Paul said sarcastically. "How old are you?"  
  
"Me, I'm twenty." Ashley answered.  
  
"Oh...so, what do you do?" Paul asked.  
  
"I'm in collage, you know I'm into the school thing." She said sarcastically.  
  
"You're definitely my dad's sister, you're both very sardonic." Kristina said.  
  
"You sound really intelligent." Ashley complemented.  
  
"Well thank you...I personally think I get that from my mom." Kristina chuckled.  
  
"Ha, ha. I'm gonna go help mom in the kitchen." Paul said.  
  
"Bye father." Kristina smiled.  
  
"Hey guys grandma isn't in here right?" Stephanie asked peeking her head through the door.  
  
"No." Ashley answered.  
  
"Good." Stephanie sat down.  
  
"Ma, I don't feel good...my stomach's hurting." Kristina complained.  
  
"All of a sudden...it's probably 'cause of that bellybutton ring you got." Stephanie said.  
  
"You REALLY did? Let me see...look at mines." Ashley said as Steph sighed. "Excuse my body I'm kinda bloated." Ashley said, she was as thin as a tooth pick, she had muscles, you could see that she works out.  
  
"What was that?" Pat asked walking in the dining room.  
  
"Oh nothing I'm just bloated..." Ashley said.  
  
"Oh...that time of the month, looks like you and Steph have something in common she looks bloated too." Pat smiled at Stephanie making her sigh.  
  
"Yes ma, yes I am pregnant...satisfied?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Really? Congrats!" Pat said sarcastically kissing Stephanie's cheek.  
  
"Mommy?" Maria asked walking into the dining room.  
  
"Yeah baby doll?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Ally hit me." Maria said with her bottom lip poked out.  
  
"Alyssa!" Stephanie screamed. "Oh, I'm sorry." Stephanie apologized to the family members right next to her as she started to blush.  
  
"Yes?" Ally asked.  
  
"Did you hit your sister?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not...I swear."  
  
"Don't swear and okay but anyhow, keep your hands to yourself deal?"  
  
"Deal." Alyssa said as Maria walked by her and purposely bumped her. Ally looked at Kristina then at Maria and pushed her making her fall.  
  
"Mommy..." Maria started.  
  
"Alyssa..." Stephanie gazed at her daughter.  
  
"I didn't..." Ally tried to speak.  
  
"I saw you." Stephanie said picking Maria up and sitting back down with her in her lap.  
  
"Mommy I think I broke my elbow." Maria whined touching her small knee.  
  
"See she's lying." Alyssa said. After settling that issue everyone was at the dinner table eating silently. Paul's hand was resting on Stephanie's knee while Alyssa and Kris were starring at Maria make a mess of herself. Ashley's head was hung low and so was her father's head, Pat ate listening to the silence. Later after dinner everyone went to their rooms, Ashley and Kristina shared, Alyssa and Maria shared, Stephanie and Paul shared and Pat and Paul Sr. shared. That morning after breakfast they went home and Stephanie invited Ashley to come and she did.  
  
"Steph, do you need any help in the kitchen?" Ashley asked smiling.  
  
"Wow, those words were never spoken to me before...only if you want." Stephanie smiled. Ashley started to help Stephanie out.  
  
"Steph...um, is Vince McMahon your father?" Ashley stirred the contents in the steaming pot.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to believe so." Stephanie gave out a small laugh.  
  
"Oh, I'm in collage and I have like a little less then a year left because I graduated high school early. I actually spoke to Vince McMahon and he said that after I'm totally finished collage and after some training and if I'm good enough I can work in the WWE, do you think I have a chance? Before my mom died when I spoke to her, she told me to forget about it...should I try or give up?"  
  
"Do you have any experience, what so ever?" Steph asked.  
  
"Well yeah...I am on the wrestling team, I was a basketball player, I am a cheerleader after training and stuff I think I'd be ready." Ashley said honestly.  
  
"So you think you have talent?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah...I do."  
  
"Well since I'm pregnant...with your niece or nephew, I can't wrestle you so how about after dinner I'll get Paul to wrestle you. Sound good?"  
  
"No, he's six four, two hundred and something pounds and you want me, five ten, hundred twenty pounds to wrestle him?" Ashley asked making Stephanie crack a smile.  
  
"He'll go easy on you...don't worry. I've wrestled The Big Show, I mean he's HUGE, I've also wrestled your brother...it's going to be easy." Stephanie said as Kristina and Alyssa came down the steps.  
  
"Mommy can I go out back?" Kristina asked.  
  
"Aren't you on punishment?" Stephanie turned her attention to her daughter in a pair of baggy sweatpants and a loose shirt, identical to what Ally was wearing who was standing next to her.  
  
"Yes but I need to help my little sister." Kristina answered.  
  
"What do you play?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I play basketball and Kris used to play too but she became one of the most popular girls in school and became a 'rah rah' cheerleader." Alyssa said as she started to bounce the ball. Kristina took it from her and rested it on her hip.  
  
"I have the same story." Ashley replied.  
  
"No, the reason Ms. Levesque over here stopped was because I beat her." Ally said.  
  
"I let you win, Alyssa, ask daddy." Kristina said.  
  
"How about you both play and I can help and I'll be the ref and Maria can be the cheerleader...where is she by the way." Ashley said.  
  
"Ally, where's you sister?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm not her keeper." Ally answered with her hand on her hip.  
  
"Get your sister." Stephanie said.  
  
"Maria." Alyssa yelled.  
  
"Yeah?" Maria yelled walking into the kitchen.  
  
"So how about it Steph?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yeah, how about it...Steph?" Kristina asked.  
  
"Okay but be back in this house in forty-five minutes, then take a shower and then come down to eat." Stephanie said.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"What do you need me for?" Maria asked.  
  
"They want you to be their cheerleader, toots." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Okay." They all went out back and started playing b-ball. Stephanie stayed in the house and smiled to herself as she prepared dinner for her family. She remember the times when Kris was little and she was just really learning how to cook. She was so proud of herself and how she has grown with her family and how they were going through so much B.S.. Two huge arms wrapped around her waist and she knew exactly who it was, she turned around and looked at him.  
  
"How are you feeling sexy?" Paul asked.  
  
"I'm good." She smiled. "I love your sister."  
  
"Lynn or Ashley?"  
  
"Both but the girls are out playing basketball and Ash is helping them." Stephanie said resting her head on his chest.  
  
"You know there is going to be an argument." Paul kissed her fore head. After Stephanie finished cooking her and Paul walked outside to see what happening in the game. Ally made a shot and Stephanie but in.  
  
"Forty-five minutes are up." Steph said.  
  
"That mean's I win big sister." Ally smiled resting the ball on her hip. Kristina rolled her eyes and walked in the house.  
  
"Hi daddy." Maria smiled as he picked her up and kissed her.  
  
"Hey bro." Ashley smiled.  
  
"Hi Ash." He said messing her hair up.  
  
"Hey." She complained. They walked in the house and everyone went upstairs to shower. Stephanie bathed Maria and put her pajama's on, she let her wet hair fall down just like her aunts did. Ashley had on a white T-shirt and pajama pants. Stephanie, Paul, Ashley and Maria were waiting for the Kris and Ally to come down stairs.  
  
"Kris, let me use your conditioner." Alyssa said walking into Kristina's room.  
  
"You need to knock." Kristina said.  
  
"C'mon Kristina, just because your miniature, younger...shorter sister won in a game of basketball, it doesn't mean you can act all bitchy." Ally said chuckling.  
  
"Well since your so tough, say that in my face...munchkin," Kristina said looking at the blonde in her doorway.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, just like I beat you in basketball, I'd kick your butt." Alyssa said.  
  
"Okay, say it in my face." Kris said as Alyssa walked up to her.  
  
"Just...because...I beat you...in basketball...it doesn't mean you can start acting all bitchy." Alyssa said slowly in Kristina's face. Kris slapped her so Ally slapped her back and Kristina started scratching Ally while Alyssa punched her. Down stairs everyone was still waiting.  
  
"Maria, go get your sisters." Stephanie said.  
  
"Okay." Maria smiled as she started ascending up the steps. She walked in Ally's room and she wasn't there so Maria walked in Kris' room to find them on the floor, fighting. "Mommy said come down and eat." Maria yelled. They ignored their little sister so Maria walked down the steps as fast as she could and by the time she got there she was out of breath. She was breathing heavily trying to talk.  
  
"What happened, toots?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Kris..." Maria said.  
  
"What happened?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Ally and Kristi are...they're fighting." Maria said.  
  
"Seriously?" Paul asked.  
  
"My eyes don't lie daddy...member how you wrestle, they doing that...punching and all." Maria giggled as everyone went upstairs. "Auntie Ash?"  
  
"Yeah?" Ashley turned around.  
  
"Can you bring me upstairs?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah I can do that." Ashley picked her up and they all walked upstairs and went into Kristina's room. Paul picked Alyssa up off of Kristina and Kris got up and started at Ally.  
  
"A little help?" Paul asked.  
  
"Oh..." Stephanie laughed. "Stop." Stephanie said as Kristina and Alyssa broke off from each other. "Kris get out."  
  
"This is my room." Kristina said.  
  
"Alyssa go to your room." Stephanie said. "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Okay." She sniffled.  
  
"You two can go eat." Stephanie told Maria and Ashley.  
  
"Okay." They went down stairs.  
  
"I'll talk to Kris." Paul said as Stephanie went in the other room. Paul walked over to Kristina and lifted her head up by her chin. "Oh she did a number on you." He said looking at her shiner. Kristina touched her eye and then picked up a mirror and looked at her black eye.  
  
"That bitch." Kristina whispered.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
"Daddy, do you see this?" Kristina asked. "I hate her." She ran her fingers through her damp strait hair. In Ally's room, Steph has Alyssa in her arms on her lap. She was crying, after every fight with Kristina, she cried. She had a few scratches on her face and a few on her arm.  
  
"Alyssa are you okay?" Stephanie inquired. "What hurts?"  
  
"Nothing...I'm just mad at her...she's a witch and she's jealous I beat her and I probably wouldn't have if she would've stayed a player because with her and me, the team was unstoppable. God, I can't stand her." Ally complained.  
  
"I'm kinda hungry so lets go and eat." Stephanie said as they both walked down stairs to eat to find Paul already there.  
  
"I put Maria to sleep." Ashley told Stephanie.  
  
"Read a story?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Uh-huh, The Wiz." Ashley answered, she had finished eating already just sitting there.  
  
"Kris is okay?" Steph asked.  
  
"I guess so, she's not crying." Paul answered. Kristina walked in silently and sat down in her seat which was next to Alyssa.  
  
"Kris, I'm sorry...I guess I shouldn't have tested you." Alyssa apologized.  
  
"Yeah...do you see my eye?" Kristina asked raising her voice.  
  
"Sorry about that too." Ally snickered. "I guess I'm one tough diva, aren't I dad?"  
  
"Alyssa." Paul said. She was tough, this was probably the first time Ally beat Kristina up.  
  
"Mommy, can I get bangs?" Kris asked,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I want them." She answered.  
  
"She wants to be like her little sister." Ally smiled. "Or she wants to cover up the shiner I gave her."  
  
"No Alyssa Elizabeth, I am the only one without them."  
  
"Well Kristina Marie, if mommy, Maria, Ash and myself jump off a bridge, would you?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Mommy can I please get bangs?"Kristina asked obviously annoyed by her sister.  
  
"Well we're going to the hair dresser tomorrow so I guess so, if you want to." Stephanie looked up.  
  
Pleez review, much love, KeeKee 


	7. Mr Levesque Scores Again

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I own nothing and it's VERY unfortunate for me, right?  
  
A MONTH LATER: Ashley ended up moving in with Paul and Stephanie for the time being. Steph is three months along and everything is going just fine. She sat there rubbing her slightly swollen belly as her baby girl slept peacefully with her head rested on her lap. She tucked some of Maria's hair behind her ear and gently kissed her cheek. Ally and Kris were with Ashley. She shifted Maria in her arms and got herself up in a standing position. She was beginning to wonder where her 'husband' had gone; she walked out of doorway and down the corridor. She turned into an empty hallway as Maria started to stir. Maria looked up at her mother and smiled. "Hi mommy."  
  
"Hey toots." Stephanie looked down at her daughter. "Sleep good?"  
  
"Yeah 'cause I'm with my mommy." Maria said in such a happy mood.  
  
"That's so sweet and you know what..." Stephanie started, as her small smile became a frown.  
  
"What's wrong?" Maria asked scanning their surroundings with her dark eyes. "Dad...Daddy?" Maria asked looking at father wrapped in bleached blonde arms.  
  
"Ria, let's go." Stephanie laid Maria's head on her shoulder and they went back to Stephanie's office. Paul pushed her off of him trying his best not to hurt her. He starred at her dressed in a heavy vest and blue jeans.  
  
"Trisha, I said we're over." Paul said.  
  
"Paul, you can't do that!" Trish wiped a tear away.  
  
"Why not?" He asked trying not to feel for her.  
  
"Because, I'm...it's because...I'm kinda..."  
  
"Trish, what is it?" Paul asked.  
  
"Paul, I'm pregnant, okay? Look, I'll get an abortion and you don't even have to worry...I'm so sorry." Tears continued to fall.  
  
"Trish?"  
  
"I didn't mean to...just forget it." Trish said walking away running her fingers through her hair. That was the woman who never lied to him and the woman he loved or the woman he thought he loved. This all was just too confusing. He ripped his elastic band from his hair letting it fall into place at his shoulders. He massaged his temples as the thought of Maria, Kristina and Ally came to mind. Then, the woman who used to own the title of being his wife, legally. She went from friend to girlfriend to friend to girlfriend to fiancé to wife to ex-wife back to friend and now, girlfriend. He took a deep breath and headed to Stephanie's office, he walked in to find Trish starring at Stephanie as she laid Maria down. Stephanie stood up and gave Paul a stare that could kill then she looked at Trish.  
  
"Yes?" Stephanie asked pressing her hands together trying her best to be the lady she grew up to be. She ran her hand over her belly and waited for an answer.  
  
"Um, Steph, I have to tell you something." Stephanie nodded. "I'm..."  
  
"Wait." Paul said as both women turned to him.  
  
"Shut up." They said in unison.  
  
"Whatever." He whispered.  
  
"Okay, well Stephanie, I'd like to begin with a sorry...I'm sorry for getting myself twisted in this mess and for causing your children pain. Well, I got myself into this and I fell for Paul on my way. We were engaged..." Stephanie looked over at Paul.  
  
"That's one." Stephanie said knowing Paul knew what she was talking about.  
  
"We were together and I got pregnant but you don't have to worry because...because I'm going to get it terminated." Trish finished.  
  
"I hope you have many happy years together and don't abort the baby because it's an innocent life...I have three, and one on the way and they are all innocent...or at least they used to be." Stephanie smiled through tears. "Well Mr. Levesque scores again, eh?" Stephanie asked him sarcastically before leaving.  
  
Short, I know but read the next chapter...when it comes. Thanx, much love, Kee-kee 


	8. Unforgettable

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I own nada.  
  
Remember, the news well this is what happens next.  
  
"Can you watch her?" Paul asked Trish.  
  
"Yeah.... I'm gonna need the practice...right?" Trish asked as he walked out, which he sighed before doing so. Trish unzipped her vest and looked at her belly that was just starting to swell. It was definitely time to buy bigger clothes because lord knows her tight belly shirts weren't working. She starred at Maria's undeniable beauty knowing she was one day going to be proud of one much like Maria herself. As Paul sighed before walking out of the door caught the sight of Stephanie turning the corner. He walked faster.  
  
"Steph, wait." He said as the pace and the rhythm of her heals beating the tiled floor quickened. She didn't want to see his face nor did she want to hear an explanation from it. "Stephanie..." He yelled out as she turned another corner then another came and it was corner after corner now until he didn't hear her heels beating the tiles anymore, he started to get worried. He walked faster and turned the last corner to find Stephanie in some obvious pain. "Baby are you okay?"  
  
"There is something wrong with the baby." Stephanie answered quickly.  
  
"C'mon." He helped her up and they made their way to his car. He started to speed and as he was speeding he called Ashley on the car phone.  
  
"What up?" Kristina asked.  
  
"That's not the way you answer the phone, put Ash on." Paul said.  
  
"Sure and hello to you too." Kris said sarcastically.  
  
"Ashley speaking." Ashley smiled.  
  
"Ash, go to the arena and get Ri and then go to mom and dad's house, okay?" Paul asked.  
  
"Okay...what's wrong?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Nothing and when you get to the arena ask, for Steph's office." Paul said.  
  
"Alrighty than." Ash hung up and then Paul did so too. He dialed Trish's cell and after a few rings, she answered.  
  
"Hello?" Trish asked.  
  
"Trish stay there until three girls come and get Maria. Ally, Kris and Ashley are coming." Paul said.  
  
"Fine bye." Trish hung up and Paul glanced over at Stephanie as a tear fell from her eye. He placed his hand over hers and tried his best to smile.  
  
"It's gonna be okay baby, I promise." Paul said sincerely and at first she smiled but then she pulled her hand away. "Stephanie I'm..."  
  
"Keep your eyes on the damn road." Stephanie hissed. He began to chew his gum harder in anger and soon they got there. He parked the car and they walked in together.  
  
"You okay?" He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm a little better." She whispered.  
  
"Oh well we're going to stay anyway...if you like it or not." He said as she signed herself in.  
  
"You can take a seat over there." A small lady said as she smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Stephanie smiled as the two of them walked over and sat down.  
  
"Steph, I'm sorry."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Like the fact that you lied about never being engaged to Trish?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"No, I told you that Trish and myself weren't engaged, I never said that we were NEVER engaged. "  
  
"Same difference." She whispered.  
  
"Stephanie Levesque." That same small lady said. Stephanie and Paul got up and walked over to her.  
  
"I'd prefer McMahon." Stephanie said.  
  
"Okay Ms. McMahon, follow me." They all walked in an empty room. "The doctor will be here in a few."  
  
"Okay." They answered in unison, the lady left.  
  
"What? You can't be a Levesque anymore?" Paul asked Stephanie as she turned her attention from the simple tiles on the floor to him.  
  
"Shut up." Stephanie said plainly.  
  
"You know, that's the second time you told me to do so." Paul smiled a fake smile.  
  
"Well why didn't you listen the first time?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Levesque, What seems to be the problem?" A very attractive male doctor asked. He looked as if he was in his late twenties, he had a light beard and mustache, he was African American and without a doubt, Stephanie was attracted to him.  
  
"Stephanie, call me Stephanie...my mother-in-law is Mrs. Levesque." Stephanie flirted.  
  
"Well I'm Doctor Calloway, it's nice to meet you Stephanie." He smiled showing off his white teeth,  
  
"Dr. Calloway, this is Paul." They all shook hands.  
  
"Hello Paul." The doctor smiled.  
  
"Mr. Levesque." Paul corrected.  
  
"Okay..." The doctor said a little uneasy, "Well, Stephanie, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"I sort of tripped and fell, it was kind of hard. It hurt for a good minute but now I'm okay but I still want to make sure everything's okay." Stephanie said.  
  
"We'll run some test's and we'll see if you're okay. I'll be right back." The doctor smiled as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Paul asked.  
  
"Do what?" Stephanie turned to him.  
  
"You're flirting with another man right in my face, Steph, that's low. Really low." Paul said.  
  
"Okay...I guess it was a bit harsh...sorry. But I loved that look on your face especially when I'm mad at you." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Babe, I'm sorry and you know I love you." Paul smiled as they locked eyes.  
  
"I love you too..." He leaned in and they kissed. "But I'm still mad at you." She whispered against his lips, she pulled away and looked down as the doctor came back. The doctor ran the tests and soon they found out that everything was okay except the fact that Stephanie had to chill out. They got home and no one was there, everyone was still as Paul's parent's house. Stephanie was sitting on her side watching television when Paul walked in and walked towards the T.V. and turned it off. They starred at each other for a minute of two the she turned the T.V. on with the remote control. He pressed the off button on the T.V. and then it went off so she turned it back on with the remote control. He looked at her and then unplugged the T.V. and smiled. She turned from her side to her back to stare at the ceiling as she sighed knowing she was defeated because she wasn't about to get up. He left the room and returned with wine glasses filled with a substance she had not a clue of what it was. Paul placed it on the dining table and left the room and retuned with two long white scented candles. "Paul what..." Stephanie started but he placed a finger over her lips to hush her. He dimmed the lights and turned the sound system on and hearing the first note, she knew exactly what it was. A tear threatened to fall but she remembered that the doctor told her to take it easy. He came buy the leather sofa and knelt down on one knee and smiled at the fact that Stephanie still remembered.  
  
"Stephie, will you...will you forgive me?" He smiled.  
  
"Paul..." Again he hushed her with his finger.  
  
"Dance with me first."  
  
"I didn't turn you down the first time, now did I?" They both stood up and danced like the first time they danced as a married couple to the same song, 'Unforgettable'.  
  
I'll be sure to update. 


	9. Breaking The News

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I own nothing.  
  
After dancing they fell asleep on the couch and soon everyone came home waking them up at nine in the morning. Ashley, Kristina, Alyssa and Maria were in all smiles, laughing and giggling. They had a great girls night out. "Your dad and myself have some news," Stephanie said as everyone sat down. "I think it'd be appropriate if Paul told you guys though."  
  
"Okay well..." Paul started.  
  
"You're not pregnant are you?" Alyssa asked laughing.  
  
"No Ally anyway...you are gonna get another baby brother or sister." Paul said.  
  
"Yeah we know...'cause mommy's pregnant right?" Maria asked.  
  
"Guys what do you mean?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Remember when me and mommy broke up?" Paul asked as everyone nodded yes. "Well Trish and myself were gonna be married and we used to love each other..."  
  
"And she's pregnant?" Kristina asked standing up.  
  
"Kris..." Stephanie started.  
  
"No. She better not be..." Kristina said.  
  
"Kris, be easy...I know daddy wouldn't." Alyssa looked up. "You wouldn't, would you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Paul said.  
  
"Oh my God...I gotta go." Alyssa sighed going to her room.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you two that you really royally suck as parents!" Kristina said going up to her room.  
  
"Are you gonna leave again?" Maria asked about to cry.  
  
"No, I'm staying." Paul hugged her.  
  
"Why do you and mommy always do things that make Ally and Kris cry?" Maria asked.  
  
"We didn't mean to." Stephanie answered feeling horribly.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm here for you. This past month has been very spontaneous and I'm willing to help in any way. But I seriously think you two," Ashley chuckled. "You need to get away just for a couple of days and let everyone calm down. I'll baby-sit and I'll also talk to them." Ashley said.  
  
"Thanks Ash but we couldn't..." Stephanie started.  
  
"Yes, we could." Paul said. "We'll leave tonight. "After Paul and Stephanie packed their clothes they went to a fancy hotel. By seven they were all settled down. Ashley and Kristina were downstairs talking.  
  
"Why'd you say that to your mom and dad?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to they are just so bad as parents. First my mom cheated on my dad because they had this big argument and she left and went to a bar and she got twisted or something. She cheated on him and they got a divorce then daddy got a girlfriend. Mommy got a boyfriend then they got married. We didn't see daddy because of Andrew, my mom's husband. Then my mom and dad started talking a lot. Andrew and my mom tried to have a baby then my mom called him 'Paul', my dad. Drew cheated on her and my dad came over. I saw them together...like together, my dad moved back in. So they're like a couple and Drew and my mom got a divorce. Then a couple weeks she found out that she was pregnant. Oh and I found out I had an aunt, which is you. Dad went all bozo and so did Lynn, but now they're cool with it. I am not finished. Trish, the woman who supposedly was my dad's fiancé is pregnant with my dad's baby. Now isn't that some BS? Oh, oh Andrew thinks the baby's his and there is a fifty percent chance it's his." Kristina said.  
  
"I know it's twisted but you can't blame them." Ashley said. "Don't you think it's already hard? They don't need you commenting on the bad choices they make. I am sure they'll figure everything out though just give them a chance. Call them and say sorry."  
  
"Ashley..." Kris complained.  
  
"Now, so then you can call Christian, that boy you like." Ashley smiled as Kris picked up the phone and called her parents.  
  
"Hello?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Hi mom, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I guess I wasn't thinking I was just mad. Tell dad I'm sorry too." Kristina said looking at Ally come into the living room.  
  
"That's mom?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kris nodded.  
  
"Thanks Kris, that means a lot." Stephanie said as Ally grabbed the phone.  
  
"Mom." Ally said. "I am so sorry, forgive me? I mean I wouldn't trade you in for the world. You're the best mom ever and dad's okay too. So, do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." Stephanie smiled. "Is Maria sleep?"  
  
"Yeah." Ally answered.  
  
"Get ready for school tomorrow." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Sure thing." Alyssa smiled. "Here's Ash."  
  
"Everything is going just fine here." Ashley said. "Now goodnight see you later." They hung up.  
  
"I'm calling him." Kristina said.  
  
"You can't mommy said get ready for school plus it's our last day and Christian doesn't like you." Alyssa said walking up the steps.  
  
"Maybe you should but I promise you can call him tomorrow." Ashley watched her walk up the steps too. God has life been good to her. Paul and Stephanie were saying opposite sitting there, together watching television.  
  
"Kris and Ally said sorry." Stephanie said.  
  
"Good." Paul whispered. "Stephanie I am sorry for the whole mess we've caused."  
  
"Me too." Stephanie chuckled. Life couldn't get any worse then this, so he thought.  
  
I'll update, soon. 


	10. Gonna Have To Face The Music

I still own nothing. I wish I did...  
  
WEEKS LATER: Kristina brushed Stephanie's now all brown hair while Maria brushed Kristina's brown hair. Ashley was reading a magazine while Alyssa brushed her hair. "Ma, you want to go shopping?" Kristina asked.  
  
"I'd love to." Stephanie smiled. "You wanna go?" Stephanie asked the girls.  
  
"Yeah." Alyssa said looking up.  
  
"Stephanie it says here that Andrew Martin and Trish Stratigius were seen at a local mall and then Trish was with Paul Levesque hours later picking out baby clothes." Ashley said.  
  
"I know why Paul was with her but why Andrew?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Ooh, mommy jealous?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"No, I've got a six four, gorgeous man...don't need him." Stephanie said.  
  
"Where is daddy?" Maria asked.  
  
"Probably in his office or something." Ashley answered. They decided to have a girls day so they were just talking and chilling.  
  
"Hi girls." Paul said walking in the living room and sitting down between Stephanie and Ashley eating a sandwich.  
  
"Hi baby." Stephanie smile innocently hoping he'd get the picture.  
  
"What?" He asked with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Can I have a piece?" Stephanie came out and just asked. He let her get a bite and turned the television on.  
  
"Daddy, do you mind?" Kristina asked.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"We were watching television." Ashley said.  
  
"Leave my daddy alone or else." Maria said getting on his lap.  
  
"Or else what, you're not even four feet and threatening people?" Alyssa said. "Mommy get your daughter in check."  
  
"And if I don't?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You'll see." Ally smiled.  
  
"I aint scared of you." Maria smiled.  
  
"If you're not gonna be quiet I'm leaving." Paul threatened.  
  
"Bye." Steph said.  
  
"Where you going?" Kristina asked while Paul was standing up to leave.  
  
"I'm going to Shawn's." He said.  
  
"Wait." Stephanie said. "Um, since the new baby is coming in five months or so, we need to start on the room. I'm suggesting that you Kristina move down stairs, pick one of the five guest rooms and redecorate it and make it yours. And plus you'll be with Ashley or Ally can move down stairs." Stephanie explained.  
  
"Decorate a room for me, any way I want it?" Kristina asked.  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Deal." Kristina smiled.  
  
"Can I go now?" Paul asked.  
  
"Tell Shawn I said hi." Stephanie waved.  
  
"Bye daddy." Maria said.  
  
"Bye." Paul left. They sat there and continued talking.  
  
"When are we gonna meet Trish?" Kristina asked trying to have a positive out look on the whole thing.  
  
"I don't know, we could invite her to Daddy's birthday." Stephanie said.  
  
"I know who she is, I just don't know her." Kristina said.  
  
"I've seen her." Ashley said as Alyssa agreed with her.  
  
"Me too." Alyssa smiled.  
  
"Wait isn't daddy's birthday like...tomorrow?" Kristina asked.  
  
"Oh my God...we've got to get to the mall." Stephanie said standing up as everyone followed her. "Lets be out." Stephanie chuckled. They got in one of Paul's cars and went to a mall. The five of them picked out a bunch of gifts for Paul. When they got home they wrapped them. Ashley had to call everyone to remind them to come, Kristina had to help Stephanie call all of the caters and decorators and make sure they came while Alyssa and Maria made sure Paul stayed up stairs and had plans for tomorrow. It was a full time job. Stephanie took the job of calling Trish. "Hello, Trish, it's Stephanie."  
  
"Hi Stephie." Trish said.  
  
"Um, you do know that Paul's birthday is tomorrow right?" Stephanie asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Trish said as she smiled at Stephanie's attitude. The two used to be really close and well, after Stephanie's family started she was more involved in that. To say Trish wasn't jealous would be a lie. They knew each other pretty well and when Stephanie heard that Trish and Paul were together for the first time it broke her heart because she called Trish her best friend a while back.  
  
"We're having a surprise party and I invited everyone and I want to invite you too, plus, you're kid is gonna be my kids brother or sister so I guess you're family now." Stephanie said as her whole attitude changed from happy to sad and angry. Thinking of that made her want to just scream but she was raised better then that and she didn't want to disappoint Vince and Linda McMahon, plus, that wasn't her style.  
  
"Sure...and Stephie if I never said this, I am sorry. This is just too complicated and I don't think I should come." Trish said.  
  
"Look, if you need to talk I'm here. Just come a little early and we'll talk. I'm not taking no for an answer." Stephanie insisted.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there noon." Trish said feeling incredibly guilty.  
  
"Cool, bye." Stephanie said hanging up. Trish looked at Lita and the starred at each other for a few minutes.  
  
"Steph invited me." Trish sat down next to her best friend.  
  
"Well then you can tell her." Lita said.  
  
"I can't...she'll tell Paul." Trish complained.  
  
"Well when your child comes out a brunette and you're both blondes there is gonna be a problem." Lita chuckled.  
  
"Actually Amy, just like you, I am a brunette." Trish said putting her head in her lap.  
  
"Well you still got to tell him and plus I heard Steph's baby belongs to Martin." Lita said.  
  
"Andrew Martin? Who told you that?" Trish asked.  
  
"Everyone knows that." Lita said. "Look Steph is one of my close friends so I know that if she hears this from some one else she's gonna wanna kill you and you know it."  
  
"When I spoke to Paul he told me the baby was his without a shadow of a doubt." Trish said.  
  
"Well just like you, Steph, has a fifty percent chance of the baby not being a Levesque." Amy said.  
  
"So what, Steph's still gonna wanna kill me." Trish said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry you're stuck in this but the truth is gonna have to come out sometime." Amy said.  
  
"I know." Trish whispered. How did this all happen? Paul came to her needing a shoulder to cry on, they became good friends and soon more then friends. Everything just seemed so right and she never meant for her best friend to get hurt in the process. Then again, being truthfully honest, you're not supposed to sleep with your best friends ex-husband knowing she still loves him. Damn, this is just too confusing. Trish thought to herself. She was going to face the music the next day.  
  
'Southern Lil' Me', you asked all the right questions. I promise to start reviewing when I learn how to I'm very impatient but I'll learn. I'm going to update. 


	11. Declared Stratusfied

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I own nada.  
  
Trish prepared herself as she knocked on the tall door waiting for someone to answer. She had parked on the street because she was planning on leaving early. She was wearing a tight low-cut shirt, showing off her pregnant belly and a pair of red leather pants. Her hair was in two pony tails braided, she rung the doorbell and Kristina answered it smiling. "Hi." Kristina smiled.  
  
"You must be Kris? You've gotten so big." Trish smiled.  
  
"Yeah and you're Trish, right?" Kristina asked,  
  
"Yeah." Trish answered.  
  
"Come in." Kris said as Trish followed her in the living room. "This is my aunt, Ashley." Trish and Ashley shook hands. "And this is Alyssa and Maria. My annoying little sisters."  
  
"Hi." Ally smiled.  
  
"Hi." Maria waved.  
  
"And I'm Stephanie." Steph said sarcastically walking into the living room.  
  
"Hi Steph." Trish waved.  
  
"Hey, nice look you got going there." Stephanie continued her sarcastic tone. "Look, us women are gonna go into my office so we don't want to be disturbed, any problems, talk to Ashley."  
  
"Wait." Ashley protected.  
  
"Thanks Ash, you're the best." Stephanie said grabbing Trish's hand and they walked into Steph's office. Stephanie was wearing a gray low-cut shirt, made much like Trish's, white pants and heels and her hair was down. The two women starred at each other. "So what's up? I'm ready to forgive you and I do." Stephanie said letting her maturity take over.  
  
"Steph, you're talking to soon...let me tell you what happened. Paul walked in the house in all smiles; he came in the living room where I was watching TV. He said, 'Do you really think we should be together because I've been thinking about Steph a whole lot lately.' I was so hurt because I was going to tell him that I loved him. I left because I couldn't believe how I set myself up like that. I went to the arena and I met up with Dewayne and I spilled my heart out to him. He kissed me and things heated up and we slept together, I left and we agreed on how wrong it was. I went home and I sulked, I sulked for hours and hours and I decided to seduce him. The next day I did and we slept together. He lectured me on how wrong it was and how he loved you. He decided we should break up for good and we did. I thought about every little thing and I thought about you and Steph, I'm so sorry. I went to the doctor as a routine check-up and I found out I was pregnant. I didn't realize until now that I could have been pregnant before I slept with Paul. I was and I know that because Paul and me used protection." Trish said teary-eyed. Stephanie remained quiet and she tried not to feel for Trish but it was hard. All of a sudden, she got this feeling of rage and she wanted to scream and yell, fuss and fight but, she didn't.  
  
"Trish, I don't know what to say. Dewayne is married with a little girl, Trish, not only are you slowly destroying my family, you're destroying Dewayne's too. Look, I'm not gonna kick you out but you can just...go in a guest room or something." Stephanie said as Trish nodded in response. Stephanie sat there and started to cry. When she had Kristina, she promised herself and Kristina she'd give her the best and only the best live she could give her. She also promised the same to Alyssa and Maria. Stephanie felt like the worst mother ever. She had to tell her family and Paul most importantly, and hopefully he'd listen to her. Stephanie just realized that her family was officially declared stratusfied.  
  
Update soon, I promise...like later today. Thanks to everyone who reviewed too. Oh and I learned how to do so myself. 


	12. Me? A liar?

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I own nothing.  
  
Stephanie stood there in her kitchen, dumbfounded with little snacks in on a platter ready to be served. No, she wasn't dumbfounded because she didn't know what to do with the snacks it was because of Trish. She wanted to just break down and cry, how could she allow someone come and destroy her family? Crying was not an option especially because she just redid her make- up. When she heard Paul's car pull up, she put the platter down and walked into the living room and informed them. Ashley turned off the lights and everyone hid. Paul walked in the house with his two friends, Shawn and Kevin. "I'm walking in the front door." Paul announced as Shawn couldn't help but chuckle as Alyssa, the most sarcastic one, came out on cue.  
  
"And your point is?" She asked in ironic tone. "Hi uncle Kevie and Shawn."  
  
"Hi Ally." Kevin smiled.  
  
"How you been?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Fine, and you?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"I'm good." Shawn answered.  
  
"How are you, Kevie?" Ally looked at him.  
  
"I've been good." Kevin joined in the conversation.  
  
"Hello? Today is my birthday." Paul crossed his arms.  
  
"No, right?" She asked Kevin and Shawn.  
  
"No, Trips, your birthday isn't until..." Shawn started.  
  
"TODAY!" Paul said.  
  
"Oh yeah, it is." Kevin said.  
  
"You know, I've never forgotten your birthday Elizabeth, nor have I forgotten yours or yours." Paul pointed at the three of them. He turned around and walked to the living room and everyone yelled surprise.  
  
"Hey baby, happy birthday." Stephanie said kissing his lips.  
  
"Thanks." He kissed her back.  
  
"My baby." Pat said kissing his cheek.  
  
"I'll be right back." Stephanie said going into the kitchen. Paul greeted everyone and spoke with everyone for at least five minutes. There were a lot of people there, The McMahon's, The Levesque's, Amy, Matt, Jeff, Jericho, The Rock, Randy, Ric, Eddie, Torrie, and even Trish decided to stay. Almost everyone in the business was there.  
  
"Paul." Trish said as Paul turned around.  
  
"Hey Trish." Paul smiled.  
  
"Happy Birthday." She kissed his cheek. "I just wanted to say hello but I've got to be going now so I'll talk to you later. I put your gift over there" She pointed.  
  
"Wait...how's the baby?" Paul asked grabbing her arm but not rough.  
  
"It's fine...bye." Trish rushed out.  
  
"Daddy." Maria said as he bent down and picked her up. "Happy B-day."  
  
"Thanks cutie." He smiled.  
  
"Where is mommy?" Kristina asked her dad. "Oh, happy birthday." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"I don't know where she is but be a sweetie and here." Paul gave her Maria. "Hold your sister." He walked off and Maria looked at her sister and smiled.  
  
"Hi big sister." Maria said.  
  
"Get away from me." Kristina put her down and walked away. Paul walked in the kitchen to find his 'wife' sitting on the counter playing with her bracelets.  
  
"Hey baby." He said standing in between her legs placing his hands over her belly.  
  
"Which are you talking to?" Stephanie asked smiling.  
  
"Both." He said looking at her. "How are you doing?"  
  
"We're good." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Steph." He said.  
  
"Yeah?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You ever consider getting married again?" Paul asked.  
  
"Well yeah but it depends on who it is." She said as he chuckled.  
  
"That's good to know." He teased. He felt like she was holding something back because she didn't laugh or even smile. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?"  
  
"No, I told you, we're fine. It's kinda about Trish and her baby." Stephanie mumbled, but he heard her.  
  
"Well, what's up?" He asked.  
  
"I really don't want to discuss it or ruin your party." Stephanie whispered. "We'll talk later."  
  
"Then, until then...lets go and enjoy ourselves...lets celebrate." He said picking her up as she giggled. He kissed her and then put her down. They walked in the living room and talked and everyone danced for hours. When it got a little later at maybe twelve family members like Pat, Paul Sr. Linda and Vince, people with families and jobs other then being involved in the WWE left early. The younger friends stayed and recalled old memories.  
  
"Remember when Vince made Hunter and..." Steve started.  
  
"Before you start, I think its time for Alyssa and Maria to go to bed." Stephanie said standing up. "Don't start 'till I get back." Stephanie picked up a sleepy Maria and Ally followed the two upstairs. "Night baby." Stephanie smiled as her daughter snuggled up to her bunny. She walked across the hall to find her daughter sitting there with her bottom lip poked out. "I'm sorry sweets but they're about to start talking about old days and when Kris was twelve and you were ten, you both came upstairs. It's way past your bedtime anyway."  
  
"It's way past their bedtime too." Ally touched Stephanie's belly.  
  
"They get special privileges, look, you don't have to got to sleep...just stay up here and if you need me baby, you know where I am." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"I'm not a baby." Ally laid back on the bed.  
  
"You're my baby." Stephanie said. "If you don't touch anything you can go in me and daddy's room."  
  
"Okay, bye." Alyssa said leaving as Stephanie stood up and walked down the steps.  
  
"You were so mad." Debra said.  
  
"Why was he so mad?" Stephanie asked yawning sitting next to Paul.  
  
"When he had to be your husband." Steve said.  
  
"Me too." Stephanie smiled. "Both times."  
  
"Ha, ha not funny." Paul said poking her.  
  
"You know I love you baby." Stephanie kissed him.  
  
"Ewe mommy, I'm going to bed." Kristina said leaving.  
  
"Thank you." Stephanie smiled as her daughter left.  
  
"Your three girls are so cute." Stacy said.  
  
"Thanks." Paul and Stephanie said in unison.  
  
"They obviously get their looks from their mother." Shawn said laughing.  
  
"True." John added in.  
  
"No, my brother's cute." Ashley said messing up his hair.  
  
"I am NOT cute." Paul said.  
  
"Whatever." Ashley said. Everyone talked and laughed about old things. Soon Stephanie went upstairs and went to sleep, she was really tired and maybe a half hour after, everyone else left. Paul walked up the steps and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Stephanie.  
  
"Hey sexy." He whispered.  
  
"Hi." She mumbled.  
  
"I loved that present you gave me." Paul kissed her cheek. She turned around to face him and kissed his lips.  
  
"Good." Stephanie whispered leaning her head against his bare chest.  
  
"Ally was in here?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Stephanie whispered.  
  
"That is her pillow right?" He asked looking at the floor, without turning back around she agreed with him.  
  
"Yup." She said.  
  
"What did you have to tell me that is so night wrecking and heart breaking?" He asked chuckling. "That rhymes." He mumbled.  
  
"Oh, um, Trish's baby...it's not yours." Stephanie looked up at him and looked down suddenly releasing her from him warmth. He looked hurt. "It's gonna be okay baby. I promise."  
  
"Why would you lie like that?" He asked as she gave him an absolute shocked look.  
  
"Me? A liar?" Stephanie asked. "I sure as hell didn't lie to you...Trish did."  
  
"Look Steph, I know you don't like this but you're gonna have to except this. I thought you did..." Stephanie cut him off and started laughing and then all of sudden she turned serious.  
  
"Get out! If you can't trust me you can leave and find out the truth..." Stephanie said as he stumbled out of bed, she continued. "I can't believe that all we've been through, you're calling me a liar. Go...find out the truth from your blonde girlfriend."  
  
"Fine, I will find out the truth." Paul said like he was a little boy arguing with a peer. He headed toward the door pulling his shirt on then he turned around and frowned. "She's not my girlfriend." She threw him a death glare and he turned around and left.  
  
"I can't believe him...me? A liar." Stephanie said to herself. "It'd be amazing if I made it out of this damn pregnancy alive."  
  
I'll update soon. Any ideas? Please, help a sistah out. 


	13. Lies

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: Own Nada.  
  
Lies:  
  
Paul knocked on the door waiting for her to answer. Trish got up and threw a robe on and walked to the door, she opened it to find Paul standing there. "What?" Trish asked calmly.  
  
"What?" He asked her sarcastically. She nodded her head yes in response and he barged his way in and she starred at him like he was crazy. "What? Stephanie told me." He said bluntly. Trish looked up at him, fearing he'd do something out of anger. She did the only thing that she could; the only thing she really felt would get her out of the spotlight. "So is it true?" He circled around her with his arms folded; his face had already turned a crimson red.  
  
"What? Is what true?" Trish asked innocently.  
  
"Is the baby you're carrying mines?" Paul finally asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah."Trish answered a little nervous. "Yeah...whose else would it be Paul?" Trish asked a little more confidently as she was closing the door. "Of course it's yours...would I lie like that because apparently your wife did." Trish continued.  
  
"No, don't call her a liar...I just...I can't believe she'd do something like that...I thought she loved me." Paul plopped down on her sofa.  
  
"She is probably jealous." Trish continued her lies.  
  
"Trish, I can't believe I almost believed her...God, why can't I ever get any normal women?" Paul asked himself.  
  
"Cause you're not normal." Trish sat next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I am." Paul said.  
  
"No you're not." She informed.  
  
"Yes I am." Paul argued as he starred at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"No Paul...you are not." Trish said.  
  
"Yeah I am, Trish." He looked down at her. "I am not gonna argue with you and why are you so close to me?" Paul asked standing up; he sat on her bed.  
  
"Oh shut up." She said looking over out the window.  
  
"No." Paul shot back, they sat there in silences for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh so, are you staying here for tonight?" Trish inquired.  
  
"Yeah." He answered.  
  
"Well that means you're gonna sleep on the couch or with me." She got up and laid on the bed.  
  
"I'd prefer the bed so if you can get up..." Paul looked over at her and she frowned, she propped herself up on her elbow and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face.  
  
"Yeah right...my back is hurting like hell and you think I'm gonna sleep on that hard couch?" Trish asked him.  
  
"Whatever." He laid on the sofa and closed his eyes.  
  
"Here's a pillow." She threw him a pillow and hit him on his head, he frowned and starred at Trish and how angelic she looked and laid back, his frown faded and was replaced with a smile. Lies, is the relationship they just began building a few months ago based on all lies? He had to face Stephanie some time but not now, he couldn't even face the fact that she'd lied to him...how could she lie to him, it was just wrong.  
  
Update after I get at least two reviews. 


	14. After all we've been through

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I own not a thing at all.  
  
After all we've been through:  
  
"Yeah, I said Stratigius." Stephanie said to the woman on the other side of the counter.  
  
"Okay...she's in room 252." The lady smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Stephanie got on the elevator and walked to the room. She knocked on the door and soon after Paul answered with a towel around his waist. This really didn't look good in her eyes. "Paul...oh my God."  
  
"What are you doing here? I am not ready to face you knowing you lied to me."Paul said. Stephanie looked up at the hallway ceiling and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that after all they had been through, he was here with her doing only God knows what. Stephanie pushed the door open to find Trish sleeping. She pushed pass Paul and stood above Trish.  
  
"Get up." Steph said with not a bit of fear in her voice.  
  
"What?" Trish opened her eyes. "Why are you here Steph?" Trish sat up and looked at her.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"The truth...that, that, that, um, I'm carrying his baby." Trish stuttered.  
  
"You lying bitch." Stephanie slapped her and Paul grabbed her. "She's lying...she told me that Dewayne is her baby's father." Stephanie said.  
  
"Why are you lying?" Paul asked and Stephanie kneed him in the groins and he hovered over in pain. "Shit, Stephanie."  
  
"Get out." Trish yelled.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Paul asked.  
  
"Because Trish is lying to you...she is. Why don't you believe me? I'm your wife." Stephanie told them.  
  
"Wrong...you're my ex-wife." Paul yelled.  
  
"Don't forget lying, conniving, rude..." Trish said.  
  
"Oh shut up and I see how things are now Paul." Stephanie said leaving. She walked to her car and sat there for a good minute when someone knocked on the window. She turned around and she had no reaction to his appearance except a little relief. She rolled down her window. "Yeah?"  
  
"Stephie baby, are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Andrew I don't know what to do, Trish is a liar but Paul thinks I'm lying and I never did anything...and..." Andrew opened the door and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's okay baby." He kissed her hair and she nuzzled his chest taking in the familiar scent. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." Stephanie whispered.  
  
"Alright...stay here and wait for me..." He said closing the door and walking into the hotel. Somehow, he already knew where her room was, he knocked and Trish answered.  
  
"Hey Andrew." She smiled.  
  
"Move." Trish studied the expression on his face and without hesitation, she moved. Paul turned around and Andrew punched him in his face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Paul asked.  
  
"Steph, she is apart of my life and when you mess with her, you mess with me and I know that without a doubt that she's not lying to you and the kid Trish is carrying...it's Dewayne's...and everyone knows that." Andrew spat out words of venom and Paul punched him in his nose and then they attacked each other.  
  
"Stop." Stephanie walked in the room and pulled the two apart, they were both on the opposite side of the room, and she looked at them both. Then because she was angry with Paul, she rushed over to Andrew. "You okay?" She asked and he nodded yes. "Come on." She helped him up. Stephanie studied Paul making sure he was okay then she and Andrew left.  
  
"You saw that? She never even asked if I was okay!" Paul complained.  
  
"Oh shut up...you are so annoying." Trish said sitting down. "You saw the way she looked at you so don't start bitching and whining because I am so tired of you and your wife." She got up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"You sure you okay?" Stephanie asked him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine...he's got a good right hand though." Andrew complained.  
  
"Yeah I can see that." Stephanie chuckled.  
  
"Look I am sorry, if I never told you, I meant to." Andrew smiled sincerely.  
  
"Forgive you." Stephanie smiled at him and he leaned in a kissed her cheek. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends." He answered.  
  
"Do you wanna get something to eat? I'm starved...I knew you were gonna try to kick his ass." Steph started driving.  
  
"Try?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well yeah, he was getting the best of you but that's okay." Stephanie said.  
  
"So when are we gonna find out if the baby is mines?"He asked.  
  
"I wanted to wait 'till after it's born if that's okay with you and it better be." Stephanie answered.  
  
"We'll see about that one." He looked over at her and smiled. Friends is okay but being lovers is better. Andrew was going to give up everything with Trish and try to get with Stephanie again. It seemed as if Trish wanted every man Stephanie touched and Andrew wants every woman Paul touched. Trish did all of this out of pure jealousy and Andrew did it out of spite, which wasn't right. Paul might be losing someone who is special to him and he seemed as if he didn't care, even after all they had been through.  
  
I'll review tomorrow. 


	15. My Baby Girl

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I own nothing and no one, I am sure you get the picture.  
  
My baby girl?:  
  
Stephanie sat there, all alone. No one was there with her, she sent everyone out for the day except for Alyssa, she was sick. She looked at the pictures on her dresser when they were a happy family. Stephanie got up and walked over to the dresser and picked up one picture in particular. It was after the divorce was settled but Kris and Ally had insisted they still took their annual family photo. Well, those were old times and still she felt the same pain she did that same day. That day he had brought Trish there just to make her mad, but she didn't do anything wrong except trip Trish but she tempted so it wasn't all her fault, or so she thought. When she had first seen Trish, she thought she was there to support her but the blonde bombshell was there for her man. "Mommy." Stephanie turned around and smiled.  
  
"You okay?" She looked at her daughters red flushed cheeks, she really looked sick.  
  
"No...I still don't feel good." Ally whispered.  
  
"Come here princess." Stephanie said feeling her daughter's forehead. "You feel warm...go lay down on my bed." Stephanie got a thermometer and put it in her daughter's mouth, her temperature was 103. 5. "Ally this is kinda high and it didn't even go down since last night, it went up." Stephanie looked in her daughter's watery blue eyes.  
  
"I don't feel good." Alyssa repeated.  
  
"I'm gonna call daddy." Stephanie picked up the phone and called him.  
  
"Hello?" Trish asked.  
  
"Trish?" Stephanie couldn't believe that he was still there.  
  
"Yeah...Paul, despite of everything, is still here...he's right here, hold on." Trish handed him his cell.  
  
"Yes? Stephanie...I don't wanna speak to you right now." Paul said.  
  
"Look, I don't give a damn about you and Trish but I do care about our daughter...she has a 103.5 temperature and I think I'm gonna bring her to the hospital." Stephanie said.  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
"Alyssa." Steph answered. "If we can put our little problems aside right now and if you can hurry up and get here, we can go to the hospital together."  
  
"Fine, I'll be there in a few." He said. He hung the phone up and rushed to their house.  
  
"Owe." Alyssa said frowning. "Ma, that really hurts."  
  
"What hurts?" Stephanie stood there worried. Sure, they have gotten sick before but never over 102 temperature and now her side was hurting what was she supposed to do?  
  
"My stomach." Ally complained as the doorbell started ranging.  
  
"Alright, hold on." Stephanie ran down stairs and opened the door. "Hi, come." Stephanie grabbed his hand and they went upstairs. "Pick her up and let's go."  
  
"Go where?" Andrew asked.  
  
"She's sick, to the hospital." Stephanie said as he did as he was told. They got to the bottom of the steps when Paul walked in, he didn't say anything he just starred at Stephanie and Andrew. Ally looked up.  
  
"Daddy." She reached out for him and he picked her up out of Andrew's arms.  
  
"I'll meet you at the hospital." Paul said before leaving. Andrew and Stephanie looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Um...I kinda need a ride." Stephanie said and he nodded.  
  
"I thought so, come on princess." Andrew said and they got in his car. He drove her to the hospital and stopped in the front of it.  
  
"Thank you Andrew." She kissed his cheek before leaving and walking into the hospital. Stephanie soon met up with Paul and he explained what was going on. When they got there they took Alyssa in and immediately figured out that it was appendicitis and in a few minutes Ally was going into surgery.  
  
"Mommy, I don't wanna do this." Ally mumbled.  
  
"Alyssa, it's gonna be okay...I'm here." Stephanie looked up at Paul and then looked back down at her daughter. "We're here."  
  
"Yeah Ally, they're just gonna snatch your appendix out and sow you right back up." Paul told her which earned him a elbow to the ribs from Steph, it wasn't hard but it surely shut him up.  
  
"Don't listen to your father...he's being an ass right now, I promise you that you're gonna be okay." Stephanie smiled. "Here, pinky swear." They pinky swore and then the doctor came in.  
  
"You ready Ms. Levesque?" He asked.  
  
"She is." Paul smiled.  
  
"Okay well then lets go." The nurse wheeled her to the surgery room.  
  
"We love you Ally." Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah." Paul agreed.  
  
"Excuse me...she's gonna be okay right?' Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah...most likely she'll be fine but to every surgery there are risks to be taken but I'm sure she'll be okay. Your daughter is young and healthy, she'll be fine." He assured her. "You can wait in the waiting room, right here." He pointed them in the direction and then he left. Stephanie sat down and he sat down on the other side of the room.  
  
"She told me that you lied." Paul spoke up.  
  
"Paul, I swear I didn't lie...she's a liar...she came to me and told me. If you don't believe me then let it be...we can end everything between us now." Stephanie said sitting with her head in her hands.  
  
"But Steph, I love you." He said in a low but firm voice.  
  
"So why don't you believe me?" She looked over at him.  
  
"I don't know who to believe." Paul whispered.  
  
"How do you not know who to believe? I'm...wait yesterday you made it quit clear that I wasn't your wife...I don't even know what I am to you...look Paul you don't have to believe me. You can just get out of my life and my children's life." She told him.  
  
"You can't do that, they are my children too and Steph, I want to be apart of your life and theirs as well."  
  
"Believe me then, I'm not pressuring you, I'm asking you to make your decision." Stephanie whispered. "Now."  
  
"Steph of course I choose you." Paul whispered.  
  
"You believe me then?" Stephanie asked. He looked down and he sighed.  
  
"Yeah." He lied. Paul believed her but then again he didn't. Of course he loved her, but she broke his heart before so how could he be so sure she wouldn't break it again. He was going to have to believe her and make himself trust again her like he use to. He got up and walked over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Paul, I love you, I really do." Stephanie said.  
  
"I love you too." He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.  
  
Thanks for the help 'xxxk'. :-) If anyone has any more ideas, you can always review. Thanks. –Kee-kee 


	16. You might Want To Know

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I own nothing. You might wanted to know:  
  
"You strait?" Kristina asked her little sister, they had come to visit after Vince, Linda, Shane and Marissa left.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Alyssa said looking up at her sister.  
  
"Ally I love you." Maria smiled.  
  
"You better." Alyssa teased.  
  
"You don't love me?" Maria asked with her arms folded.  
  
"Maybe a little bit, you're an okay little brat." Ally smiled.  
  
"I know you know you love all of us." Kristina giggled. "You're just not mature enough to let us know that you love us."  
  
"Do you love me?" Alyssa asked crossing her arms.  
  
"I don't have any choice but to love you." Kristina smiled.  
  
"I hope you get better." Ashley spoke up.  
  
"I think you girls should get home." Stephanie stood up.  
  
"Let's go girls." Ashley picked Maria up.  
  
"Bye mommy." They all said their good-byes.  
  
"Tell daddy we said bye." Kristina said before closing the door.  
  
"See, they love you." Stephanie said to her daughter.  
  
"I know they love me, I'm a loveable person." Alyssa smiled.  
  
"Your dads ego." Stephanie whispered as Paul walked in as if he was on cue. "Speaking of the devil."  
  
"They said bye." Alyssa said.  
  
"They left?" Paul asked.  
  
"Well if they said good-bye I think they would be leaving not in less something changed." Ally said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha, ha." Paul mocked. "They said you could go home tomorrow."  
  
"You happy?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well of course." Alyssa smiled.  
  
"Good, I think you should go to sleep, get some rest so I can do so too." Steph said.  
  
"Kay, goodnight." Alyssa turned over and closed her eyes to go to sleep.  
  
"I hate hospitals." Paul whispered.  
  
"Me too." She sat down on the couch. "Oh, I think you might want to know something."  
  
"What?" Paul asked sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Well I planned to wait after the baby was born to see if it was Andrew's or yours but he somehow talked me into doing it the day before and well, it's not his...it's yours." Steph looked at his face searching for some type of reaction but before she could ask him how he felt, he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Paul kissed her again.  
  
"We'll be welcoming another girl when February rolls around." He smiled at the thought.  
  
"Girl? How do you know?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"We have three girls already I mean c'mon, what luck? None obviously so we'll get a girl." Paul said as she giggled.  
  
"Yeah whatever." She looked over at the window and she could have sworn she saw Trish but shook it off.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." He put his head in her lap and closed his eyes.  
  
"My big baby, huh?" Stephanie whispered.  
  
"Yep, you got that right." He mumbled. After a good thirty minutes, he fell asleep. She remembered when she first fell in love with him and it was like it was happening all over again. Stephanie smiled at his angelic look that could definitely fool you if you don't know him. Stephanie looked over at the window and saw Trish; she maneuvered her way up being careful not to wake him. She thought that by the time she made it to the door, she'd be gone but she wasn't. She stood there bold as ever like she was ready to go at it. The brunette looked her up and down so Trish decides to talk.  
  
"Stephie..." Trish started.  
  
"No, my name is Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, but because you are no longer my friend but a co-worker to you I'm Mrs. Levesque or Ms. McMahon." Stephanie corrected.  
  
"Paul made it so very clear that you are not his wife." Trish spoke.  
  
"He did and your point is?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you won. I was gonna tell him the truth, I had every intention to do so but he came so mad so I lied and then it was just too late, I continued with the lies. You can have him because being with him is starting to make me sick; he talks about you and your children constantly. I'm sorry...I don't know how you deal with him." Trish said.  
  
"Bye Trish." Stephanie said plainly opening the door to go in, she really didn't have the strength to be arguing right now.  
  
"Oh, I hope your daughter is okay...you know, I hope nothing went wrong." Trish smirked and Stephanie gave her the finger before Trish left. Stephanie walked in and looked in at her 'husband' laying there, for some reason, he looked different. When she left he was on his stomach and now he was half off of the sofa. He was never a wild sleeper but she shook the idea off and sat returned to her sitting position, with his head in her lap.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked.  
  
"Outside, we'll talk later, baby, get some sleep." Stephanie said and he nodded and they both fell asleep. What she didn't know was, he heard every little word that came out of Trish's mouth and he deserved an explanation and he was gonna get one. 


	17. Hardcore Unfortunate Truth

Just to let you know: I own nothing, at all...although I wish I did.  
  
Paul walked in the hotel and banged on her hotel door. She stumbled out of bed and opened the door, much like last time, he barged in. Paul walked around her in a circle lie a predator stalking its prey. Trish looked at him and gulped, but she made up her mind. She was going to tell him the truth and raise her baby by herself and all alone. She was a strong woman and she was capable of accomplishing anything. "What?" She asked coldly.  
  
"I heard every damn word that came out of your mouth...how the hell...why the hell would you do this Trish?" Paul asked stopping in his tracks and starring in her brown eyes, much like the color of his. "Trish, out of all the women I've ever been with, you've never hurt me. How did you become so cold?"  
  
"You wanna know why? It's because you used me...you were so in love with Steph that you used me to get over her. When you realized you couldn't JUST get over her...you went and screwed her and got her pregnant." Trish yelled back confidently.  
  
"That doesn't give you any right to-" Paul started his statement.  
  
"Look, I am sorry. You told me you wanted to break up and that you loved her. Did you even take the time out to realize that I have feelings? Did you consider how I'd feel after you did all of this?" Trish asked now crying. "This isn't my fault."  
  
"It sure is." He yelled at her.  
  
"No it isn't. Stephanie is pregnant and it's yours and she's just as far along as I am and I messed up? No the hell I didn't." She answered her question. "If you weren't such a male whore, none of this would ever be! If you made up your mind about Steph we would have never been because you never honestly loved me like I loved you."  
  
"Trish, I did love you and you wanna know why? Because you were there for me and without you I wouldn't have made it. I loved you like a friend and I made the mistake of making it seem more then it was." Paul argued.  
  
"I hate you for this...the truth...the truth is that the baby is yours. I had the whole plan figured out...I want you to leave my baby and me alone okay? I'll raise it, tell Steph it not yours because that's what she knows and thinks is the truth. I never even spoke to Dewayne that day I was at my moms house." She sat down and continued crying and she wasn't lying. Trish was a victim in this case and she didn't like that so she did everything in her will to turn the tables on Stephanie; she became coldhearted. He knew she wasn't lying because that's the old Trish. Always sweet and trying to please everyone. He always told her to put herself first and stop being the victim all the time and she did it. This was the total opposite of what he was saying. She became manipulative and rude but now she changed to her old self again.  
  
"Trish, you can't keep me out of my kids life." Paul said calmly sitting beside her.  
  
"I know...I just, what about your family?" Trish asked.  
  
"I'll get Steph to understand." He assured her.  
  
"No, leave us alone." Trish whispered.  
  
"Trish I love you and even more that you're having my kid...I love you like my friend." Paul said.  
  
"I'll learn." Trish mumbled. "Can I get some sleep?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He got up and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Oh Paul...it's a girl." She chuckled.  
  
"Another one." Paul thought out loud.  
  
"I have an appointment and I want you to be there, on Thursday, deal?" Trish asked.  
  
"Call me with the time, bye Trish." He slipped out the door and leaned up against the closed door. This was a HUGE mess. Now he had to tell Stephanie and let her know the hardcore unfortunate truth. 


	18. Ashley and Who?

Just to let you know: I own nothing Paul slowly walked back in Alyssa's hospital room. The bathroom light was on so he knew that Stephanie was up and Alyssa was still sleeping. "Oh hey baby." Stephanie said from behind.  
  
"Hi Steph." Paul smiled at her dressed in his clothes.  
  
"See something you like?" She asked.  
  
"A whole lot." Paul chuckled.  
  
"Are you calling me fat?" Steph questioned.  
  
"Never." He flashed her a smile.  
  
"Where were you?" Stephanie asked checking on Alyssa.  
  
"I was, we need to talk." He sat next to her. "I heard you talking to Trish so I spoke to her. The baby is mines. I know she said those words to you and that's because I made her that way. She tried to convince you...us that she was carrying Dewayne's baby so she'd be out of our lives. She didn't want our family to break up so she lied and said it wasn't mines when it is mines. I know that you know Trish is as sweet as ever."  
  
"Yeah and she became so...scheming and devious." Steph said. "How do we know, she's not playing us?" Stephanie asked trying to believe him, which she really didn't.  
  
"I'm going to the doctor with her on Thursday, you wanna come?" Paul asked.  
  
'Do you honestly think I wanna come with you with your little whore, you butthead? What is running through your big ass head, obviously nothing!' Stephanie thought.  
  
"Stephie, hello?" Paul waved his hand in her face.  
  
"No thanks, I'll be home with Alyssa. It's okay, really." Stephanie said smiling.  
  
"Okay." He said stretching out on the sofa with his head rested on her lap. "Goodnight baby."  
  
"Night." She mumbled. "I think I'm going to hell."  
  
"What was that?" Paul looked up.  
  
"Nothing, go to sleep." Steph closed her eyes.  
  
In the Morning: "Mommy, get up." Alyssa said standing up.  
  
"I'm up." Stephanie whispered.  
  
"No you're not." Paul chuckled walking in the room with McDonalds breakfast.  
  
"Yeah I am." Stephanie said opening her eyes. "I smell pancakes."  
  
"Good nose." Paul chuckled.  
  
"Where are my jeans?" Alyssa asked with both hands on her hips.  
  
"Wear sweats." Stephanie threw her a pair of black sweatpants and she put them on.  
  
"I'm ready." Alyssa announced.  
  
"Good." Stephanie said slipping on her sandals.  
  
"We're eating in the car." Paul said grabbing Alyssa's bag. "C'mon ladies."  
  
"You okay?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Alyssa answered. They got in his car and they got home thirty minutes later.  
  
"Hi Ally." Maria said smiling.  
  
"Hi brat." Ally giggled.  
  
"Where is Ashley?" Paul asked looking around the living room,  
  
"She's somewhere." Kristina said kissing Alyssa's forehead.  
  
"Don't kiss me." Alyssa said.  
  
"I'm just happy you're home and I'll kiss you when ever I want." Kristina chuckled hugging her mom and dad.  
  
"Are you wearing make-up?" Stephanie observed her daughters face.  
  
"Yeah, Ash said I could." Kristina smiled.  
  
"I don't care if you do but that's a little too much. I'll show you later." Stephanie smiled at her daughters attempt to look more grown up.  
  
"Okay." Kristina said heading up stairs.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." Alyssa said walking up stairs.  
  
"I'll tuck you in in a minute." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Ma, you never tuck me in anymore." Alyssa said turning around.  
  
"Well I'm gonna today." Stephanie assured.  
  
"Fine." Alyssa giggled.  
  
"Steph, where is Ashley?" Paul asked.  
  
"She with her boyfriend but you not 'posed to know, so you didn't hear it from me." Maria cooed.  
  
"Oh." Paul smiled picking her up. The three of them went outside to find Ashley kissing her 'boyfriend'.  
  
Short, I know. Who should it be? It has to be a wrestler though, but who? Who's gonna be Ashley's new boy-toy? Help a sistah out. -Kee-kee 


	19. I'm More Than What They Think

Just To Let You Know: I own nada. AND, making this choice of who should be with Ashley was so hard so, I picked Randy. Only reason why was because two people suggested it. Okay well, it's Randy.  
  
"Ashley Levesque." Paul blurted out; she turned around and unwrapped her boyfriend's arms from around her waist.  
  
"Hi." Ashley waved hello.  
  
"I think I should go." Randy respectively kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'll call you." Ashley said using her hand.  
  
"Yeah Randy me too." Paul assured him. "And, no you're not." Paul said as Ashley walked towards him.  
  
"I am too." Ashley walked in the house and Paul looked over at Steph.  
  
"What? She's a grown woman...she is legal in every way." Stephanie said pushing her daughters bangs back. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too mommy." Maria smiled.  
  
"She can't see him." Paul mumbled.  
  
"Did you eat a snack? You hungry?" Stephanie asked taking her daughter out of Paul's arms.  
  
"Yeah." Maria answered.  
  
"Are you ignoring me? Steph, she's a baby...she can't date him." Paul complained following his wife into their home. "I know him and that's the number one reason why she can't date him."  
  
"Why don't you go talk to her?" Stephanie asked handing Maria a Juicy Juice from the refrigerator. "What do you say now?"  
  
"I say thanks." Maria smiled. "Member? You said you were gonna go tuck Ally in."  
  
"Yeah I remember." Stephanie chuckled.  
  
"Fine I'll talk to her." Paul knocked on Ashley's door.  
  
"What's up?" Ashley asked opening the door.  
  
"You can't see him." Paul said bluntly.  
  
"Yeah I can." Ash rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.  
  
"No, you can't." Paul shot back.  
  
"Why can't I? Paul I'm a full-grown woman." Ashley looked at her nails. "I'm a grown up." She said in a tone you would say 'nah, nah, nah, nah, nah,' at ten years old.  
  
"Because...Ash, I said so." Paul said.  
  
"You're not my father nor are you my mom. My mom is dead and my father is Paul Levesque...Sr.! Got that?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I'm your big brother and...that counts as something." He said hesitantly.  
  
"You found that out maybe two months ago." Ashley said quietly.  
  
"Ash." He put his hand up to stop her from going to where he knew she was going. "Ash, you're a baby."  
  
"Just 'cause I'm you're baby sister, it doesn't mean I'm a baby. I'm far from being a baby." Ashley assured him.  
  
"You're my little sister and as a big brother, it's my job to protect you." Paul told her.  
  
"Do you even love me?" She asked.  
  
"Well of course." Paul said. "You're my baby sister." He repeated.  
  
"Oh, I love you too. Thanks, for everything." She got up and they hugged.  
  
"You're not going out with him." Paul whispered.  
  
"I am so." She said.  
  
"Ashley, why can't you listen to me? I'm your big brother; I know what I'm talking about. He's a pig." Paul said as the embrace ended. She kind of giggled before responding.  
  
"That's mean 'cause not every man is like you." She chuckled.  
  
"Ha, ha. Not funny." Paul said. "Do it for me, please."  
  
"I gotta live my life." Ashley told him.  
  
"You don't know him...me and Randy are together like everyday and I know how he treats women. Ashley, I said you can not see him." Paul argued.  
  
"Paul Levesque leave me alone. I'm fine seeing him; I know how to protect myself. I can fight, and as a matter of fact I could probably beat you up." Ashley yelled at him.  
  
"You cannot beat me, firstly. Secondly, he has a girlfriend." Paul said.  
  
"No he doesn't they broke up, see you don't know him." Ashley yelled.  
  
"We'll talk later, you're really frustrating, you know?" He walked out of her room.  
  
"Oh, Paul...wait." She got up and followed him.  
  
"What?" He turned around.  
  
"I'm moving out soon and I'm gonna dye my hair blue." Ashley smiled at him.  
  
"Bye Little Levesque." He said continuing to leave. He wasn't ready for her to move out just yet and blue hair, she was playing and he knew it.  
  
"I love you." She smiled as she picked up her vibrating phone. She looked at the caller ID and her smile widened. "Hey Randy."  
  
"Come out with me tonight." Randy replied.  
  
"I'll be at your house soon but it'll take me a half hour." Ashley said.  
  
"Oh, is Paul mad at me?" Randy questioned.  
  
"No, he likes you a lot." Ashley bit her lip. "He said he was happy for us." She lied.  
  
"Oh good." He chuckled to himself.  
  
"See you later." Ashley said looking down.  
  
"Okay, bye." Randy said.  
  
"It's official, I'm going strait to hell." Ashley said heading out to her car. She really liked him and she wanted to be with him. He made her feel like she was someone other than Paul's long lost baby sister or Steph's sister-in-law, or what she hated the most, Little Levesque. Ashley felt that there was nothing little about her, she was twenty-one. She could drink, get a tattoo, go to clubs, get married. She's more than Triple H's little sister, she's Ashley Levesque who was going to make a name for herself. 


	20. Bye Trish

Just To Let You Know: I own not a thing.  
  
"Stephanie, I'm leaving." Paul yelled standing at the front door.  
  
"Wait." Stephanie said coming from one of the back rooms. She was wearing a pair of gray pants with a matching jacket and a white shirt. "Pick up lunch and I'm thinking pizza."  
  
"Okay, fine." He said smiling as he took his keys out of his pocket. "Come with me."  
  
"Alyssa." Stephanie replied using her daughter as an excuse to stay home so she could be as far away from Trish as possible.  
  
"Please baby, for me?" Paul begged batting his eyelashes.  
  
"Why do you need me to come?" Stephanie questioned fumbling with his low ponytail.  
  
"Cause I want you to." Paul answered grinning at her.  
  
"I don't wanna, plus I'll feel like an ass. I'm with you and I'm pregnant and so is she and it's silly." Stephanie babbled on, she really didn't want to go.  
  
"Come on." He urged picking up a pair of her sandals by the door. "Kris, watch your sisters." Paul yelled.  
  
"Kay." Kris smiled standing at the head of the stair case. "Do I get paid?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll make sure your dad adds interest." Stephanie giggled slipping on her shoes.  
  
"Even though Ash is here?" Kristina questioned.  
  
"She's busy." Stephanie said opening the door. "Bye precious."  
  
"Bye mother, bye father." Kristina chuckled walking into Alyssa's room. "SO, I'm in charge."  
  
"Good, cause I'm hungry and since I'm sick..." Alyssa smiled.  
  
"Oh please." Kristina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey big sis?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked sitting on the bed.  
  
"Where's the littlest Levesque, you know um...Maria?" Alyssa laughed as if she was an evil villain.  
  
"Ha, ha, don't play with me." Kristina said.  
  
"You lost our baby sister and you're talking about playing? Jeez, some sister you are, shame on you." Alyssa giggled.  
  
"Shut up." Kristina said searching for Maria. Alyssa looked over to her left.  
  
"Nice doing business with you brat." Alyssa extended out her hand.  
  
"I know." Maria smiled.  
  
"Just stay here in my bathroom and you're good to go." Alyssa said turning on the television.  
  
Hotel: Paul and Stephanie walked into the hotel to the front desk. "Who are you here to see?" The male behind the counter asked, his name tag said Brandon.  
  
"Trish Stratigius, in room 252 I think." Paul said.  
  
"Oh her, she left really early this morning but she said she left something a Mr. Paul Levesque, is that you?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Yeah." Paul nodded.  
  
"Here." Brandon gave him a key card.  
  
"Thank you." Stephanie smiled, they walked in an elevator. "You look scared."  
  
"Me? Scared, I'm Triple H, I fear no one and nothing." Paul said.  
  
"Correction, you're Paul Levesque and I'm sure you have other fears." Stephanie said walking out of the elevator with him following him.  
  
"Yeah well, you'll never find that out." He bragged.  
  
"I don't know how you got me here." Stephanie chuckled to herself.  
  
"Well it's because you love me." He said slipping the key in the door and opening the door.  
  
"And you love me as well." Stephanie smiled looking around the empty room. They looked around for a few minutes. "Hey sweet cheeks, maybe this is what she left you." Steph handed him a note. He scanned it for a minute almost not believing what he was reading. He sighed and read it out loud.  
  
"Paul, I'm taking a long break. Don't call, plus, I'm changing my phone numbers. I won't be home either. When she's born I'll call you. Tell Steph I'm sorry and problem solved. I'm going to take myself out of the whole equation. I'll call you when I'm ready. Love you always, Pat. She's gone." Paul said reading the note. "Why would she..." He started.  
  
"It's gonna be okay." She hugged him and gently stroked his back. 'Why are you so damn angry now? She's out of our lives and you're really pissing me off' Stephanie thought. "It'll be okay." Stephanie kissed his forehead. Even though she didn't like this, she had to deal with it, positively. She had to be strong for Paul and TRY to be rational about everything.  
  
Since Trish is out of the mix now, finally, would it be okay if I fast forward a little? Review and tell me and the story is almost over. Thank You Reviewers, I totally appreciate it. Kee-kee 


	21. No More Drama

Just To Let You Know: I own not a thing.  
  
Months later:  
  
Stephanie laid on her back rubbing her nine month old pregnant belly. The black dress she wore wasn't doing much help, she still felt as if she were as big as a house. She poked her bottom lip out and frowned. "I can barely see my feet." She whispered to herself. She was only a little over due, one day to be exact.  
  
"Hey Steph." Ashley said coming in the room. She sat on the bed sitting by Stephanie's feet.  
  
"Hi Ash, oh, I'm so sorry I didn't help decorate your new house. YOUR brother wouldn't let me." Stephanie apologized. "I'm pregnant, not handicapped."  
  
"It's okay." Ashley smiled.  
  
"What are you doing today?" Stephanie asked a little peculiar.  
  
"I'm going out with my boyfriend soon, I just wanted to say hi and happy holiday." Ashley smiled and Stephanie returned the grin.  
  
"I think I'm depressed." Stephanie ran her fingers through her brown hair.  
  
"Why is my sexy momma depressed?" Paul asked walking into the room from the bathroom, he had on a pair of dress pants and no shirt. "Hey Ash."  
  
"Hi big bro." Ashley smiled.  
  
"There is nothing sexy about me." Stephanie frowned.  
  
"You look even more sexier than the day I first saw you." Paul grinned.  
  
"I've got to go to see my nieces." Ashley said leaving the room.  
  
"So you're saying I was fat?" Stephanie asked planting her hand firmly on the head board and then grabbing the waist band of Paul's pants trying to get up.  
  
"You need my help?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up and give me your hand." Stephanie demanded.  
  
"Feisty." He chuckled helping her get up.  
  
"My back is killing me." She complained opening a jewelry box as he put on his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her belly from behind and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you baby." Paul smiled.  
  
"I love you too." Stephanie said.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day." Paul turned her around so they were facing each other.  
  
"To you too." She said sincerely before kissing him.  
  
"Excuse me." Kristina cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes Kris?" Paul asked breaking the kiss.  
  
"My date is here so, I'm gone." Kristina smiled.  
  
"Wait, we want to meet this guy right, Stephie?" Paul asked.  
  
"Let's go." Stephanie smiled and the both of them walked down the steps and their doomed daughter followed in their foot steps. They got down stairs and saw a boy, a little taller than Kris. He seemed like a tough guy jock.  
  
"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Levesque." The boy waved smiling.  
  
"Mom, dad...he's Kenneth and Kenny these are my parents." Kristina said feeling so embarrassed.  
  
"Hi Kenneth." Stephanie shook his hand and glanced at Paul, he seemed a little angry.  
  
"Hi Kenneth, Kenny, Ken." Paul chuckled.  
  
"Bye dad." Kristina said.  
  
"Okay I just wanted to tell your little friend not to make ANY mistakes on your little date." Paul gave him a dirty smile which Kenny knew very well of what it meant.  
  
"Bye father...bye mom." Kristina waved as she grabbed Kenny's hands.  
  
"Bye Kris." Stephanie waved. "You totally embarrassed her."  
  
"Not my fault." Paul chuckled, they walked back up stairs and into their room.  
  
"I'm gone." Ashley beamed.  
  
"Bye Ash." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Bye sis." Paul waved and she left.  
  
"I don't understand you, what are we doing...you blocked me out of half of the house including the kitchen, I wanna know what's up. And, why we're not going out." Stephanie complained.  
  
"Come on, close your eyes." He said as they headed back down the steps and they walked into their dining room. "Okay, open." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh my God...baby this is so sweet." Stephanie said kissing him. "You did this?" She starred at a nicely decorated table set for two. With two long white scented candles, whine glasses, soft music and a meal all prepared for them.  
  
"Yeah and all by myself and I have a burn to prove it." Paul smiled at her. "Steph, I guess this would be the best day to ask you this." He got down on one knee, pulled out a black velvet box revealing a beautiful, big diamond engagement ring and smiled up at her. "Steph, will you marry me?"  
  
"Ouch." Stephanie said.  
  
"What?" Paul asked eyeing her nervously.  
  
"I mean yeah baby, of course." Stephanie answered, he stood up and they kissed while he was slipping the ring on her finger.  
  
"I thought you said ouch for a minute." He grinned at his fiancé.  
  
"I did, I felt a small pain but I'm okay now." Stephanie smiled. "I'm ready to eat though." She said as he pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and they shared a nice romantic dinner together. The smiles never left their faces. Everything was perfect now, no more Trish and now, no more drama.

Please review. I have like two more chapters to go. It was a good run. {sniffle} Thank you again. {much applaud, clap} Kee-Kee. I just had a good week so I'm very happy. xox


	22. New Addition

Just To Let You Know: I own not a thing.  
  
"Kristina!" Alyssa yelled walking through the house. "Kristina." She yelled again.  
  
"Alyssa." Maria screamed even louder walking to her sister.  
  
"What?" Alyssa yelled then turning around. "Oh, what?" She said in a normal voice.  
  
"Shut up." Maria said crossing her small arms. "And Kristina is in her room, down stairs...member?"  
  
"Oh, and do not tell me to shut up." Alyssa said nudging her little sister's arm and then walking down the steps passing her mom. "Hey mom, I didn't know you were up."  
  
"I wasn't, 'til you woke me up and then I went down stairs and I'm on my way up so I can leave." Stephanie said putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"Is that an engagement ring?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"I didn't tell you? I'm engaged." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"To?" She question.  
  
"Your dad of course." Stephanie said continuing to go up the steps.  
  
"Wait, where are you supposed to be going?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"I'm going shopping, you wanna come?" Steph asked.  
  
"I got a project to do and Kristina is helping me, she just doesn't know it yet." Alyssa said.  
  
"Kay." Steph said and Alyssa continued going down the steps, she as almost to Kristina's room when the doorbell rang. She opened it and smiled. "Hi Ash, how was your date?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you're fifteen." Ashley chuckled.  
  
"Ewe." Alyssa said at the thought, "And my ma is up stairs." Alyssa said going to Kristina's room. Ashley went up stairs and knocked on Stephanie's door.  
  
"C'mon in." Stephanie said.  
  
"Hi." Ashley smiled.  
  
"You ready?" Stephanie asked putting on some flip-flops.  
  
"Yeah." Ashley answered. Stephanie plopped down on the bed and tears forms in her eyes. "What's wrong Steph?"  
  
"I'm happy." She sniffled. "But I want this baby out of me."  
  
"Come on, Steph, shopping will make it all better." Ashley said taking her hand. "Come on." They walked down the steps and Paul walked in through the door before they even reached it.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked. "And why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm going to go shopping and I'm happy." Stephanie smiled as her and Ashley opened the door.  
  
"Wait, Steph, you can have the baby at any given moment, baby, come to bed and go to sleep." Paul begged.  
  
"No, I'm not crippled but you can join us if you want." Stephanie argued.  
  
"Yeah Paul come." Ashley giggles.  
  
"And hold your purses no." Paul said.  
  
"What if her water breaks?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Don't jinx me." Stephanie warned.  
  
"Baby, please stay." Paul asked.  
  
"No, come with us and you won't be holding any purses, I'm not changing into anything." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Let's go." Paul said and they got in his car. About an hour later they were still shopping around. Paul decided to go to a jewelry store to get another watch while Stephanie and Ashley were next door just walking around.  
  
"Try this on." Ashley said holding up a nice shirt.  
  
"No, it's huge and this is gonna be my last pregnancy." Stephanie said.  
  
"Just get it, I'll pay for it." Ashley offered.  
  
"No thanks." Stephanie looked around the store.  
  
"How about this?" Ashley asked showing her a black sweater.  
  
"It's nice." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Will you at least try it on? Since it's so cute." Ashley smirked.  
  
"Ouch, oh my God...I can't." Stephanie frowned.  
  
"Why?" Ashley asked checking out other pieces of clothes.  
  
"Give me your hand." Stephanie said; Ashley turned around.  
  
"You're having a contraction?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Stephanie nodded yes. "Oh God..." Stephanie said taking a deep breath.  
  
"You okay?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am on." Stephanie said, they got to the door of the store and the alarm went off because Ashley still had on the shirt she tried on a few minutes before.  
  
"Oh my shirt, I'll meet you at the car." Stephanie nodded and walked out of that store and into the jewelry store.  
  
"Hey Steph, what's up?" Paul asked putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I just had a contraction and it hurt, I wanna go home." Stephanie said.  
  
"You okay?" He asked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Get out of my face." Stephanie snapped and he moved back. "Wait...gimme your hand."  
  
"I said I'd meet you two in the car and here you are just standing here." Ashley said. "The girls having a baby, Paul are freaking crazy? Give me your keys." Ashley demanded.  
  
"What?" Paul asked.  
  
"Give me your keys so I can drive to the hospital." Paul chuckled at her.  
  
"I know how to drive Ashley." Paul said.  
  
"Give me the keys." Ashley repeated.  
  
"No, I'll drive my wife to the hospital." Paul crossed his arms.  
  
"Give her the damn key." Stephanie ordered.  
  
"Here." Paul gave her the keys and the three of them went to the hospital. By 12 am Stephanie had given birth to their first son, Gregory Levesque. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes, lighter then Paul's. Button nose and he basically looked like his daddy. Paul and Stephanie were so happy and they finally had the son they always wanted.  
  
So he was born on February 15, which is my birthday. Okay, the last chapter is next it's kinda long. PLEASE review. It's gonna fast forward a few years. It's gonna be a cliffhanger so I hope you guys don't hate me. 


	23. What Doesn't Kill Us

Just To Let You Know: I don't own anything and this is the last chapter. THANK YOU reviewers and to everyone who read.

Fast Forward four Years:

"Daddy please, I'm sixteen, I think I can handle myself." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa." Paul starred down at her, she was now Stephanie's height. She gave him the puppy dog pout and he couldn't help but say yes. "Go ahead, be home by ten...school starts tomorrow."

"Thanks, I love you." She kissed his cheek and than headed to the door but turned back around.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I maybe have a few dollars?" She questioned.

"Here Alyssa." He gave her a fifty dollar bill and she left. Paul walked in the family room and sat down next to his wife. "What are we doing?"

"I'm reading." Stephanie smiled up at him.

"Oh, what are we reading." Paul asked annoyingly.

"Hey ma, dad." Kristina smiled walking into the family room.

"What was the point of you moving out if you were gonna be here every day?" Maria asked coming in from behind her.

"Shut up brat." Kris said. "Hey, who was that old dude Ally got in a car with?" Kristina asked kissing her mom's cheek and then her dads.

"Old dude?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, he looked older than me." Kristina answered sitting between her parents.

"Mommy, I came from my peaceful slumber to tell you that Gregory was in my room. He didn't knock but he was in my bed." Maria said.

"Ri, shut up and go do something, we're busy." Kristina said.

"Kristina, I wouldn't be talking because I know something about you that daddy and mommy don't know." Maria smiled.

"Okay little girl, I'll be nice to you." Kristina sighed.

"I'll get him." Stephanie said standing up placing her book on the coffee table. "Let's go Ria." Stephanie and Maria went upstairs.

"I miss you guys." Kristina smiled.

"We miss you too, have you spoken to Ashley?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was at her house today." Kristina answered. "So dad?"

"Yeah?" He looked down at her and smiled.

"When are we gonna go and get Ally?" Kristina asked curiously.

"I'm thinking NOW." Paul answered.

"Let's go say bye to mom." They walked upstairs in Gregory's room.

"Hi Kristy." Gregory smiled.

"I told you to go to sleep." Stephanie said ruffling his blonde hair.

"I not sleepy I wanna go to pre-school." Gregory complained.

"Tomorrow big boy, mommy told you that." Paul smiled at his son.

"Kay, fine. G'night." Gregory said putting his head under his covers.

"Night, I love you." Stephanie kissed him. "You leaving already?"

"We're leaving to go get Alyssa." Kristina smiled.

"Oh, good." Steph chuckled. Paul and Kristina went down stairs to the foyer followed by Steph. "Bye, wait give me a kiss." Stephanie said.

"My pleasure." Paul smirked kissing his wife.

"Oh God, please stop." Kristina said, they gave each other one last kiss and then they broke away.

"Bye you two." Stephanie chuckled and the two of them left. Stephanie went to sleep and about two hours later Paul and Kristina came back with no Alyssa. They had just woken Stephanie up. "Where's my baby?"

"I don't know and it is ten thirty." Paul said obviously pissed.

"Oh my God, did you call her cell?" Stephanie asked.

"Like a gazillion times, ma, what if something happened?" Kristina asked as Maria walked in the room. "Where the hell did you come from, you're supposed to be sleep."

"I'm sorry but Ally isn't home yet." Maria said when the door bell rang. "I got it." Maria ran down the steps and her Paul, Stephanie and Kristina followed slowly.

"Hello?" Maria asked looking at a police officer and Alyssa.

"Are your parents here?" The police officer asked.

"Oh my God, Alyssa you are so dead, mommy is gonna kill you better yet daddy is gonna punish you so..." Maria said.

"Maria go and get mom." Alyssa said with her head down.

"Looks like they're here already." Maria said looking up at her parents and Kristina.

"Alyssa, what the hell?" Kristina asked.

"She claims to be your daughter." The police man said.

"Unfortunately for her, she is." Stephanie answers. "What happened?"

"I'm officer Vega. She was with a man of the age twenty-three, he's a suspect for car theft and dealing with minors." The officer said emphasizing dealing.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, that's what happen. I figured she had no idea so I brought her here where she says she lives." Officer Vega said.

"She lives here." Paul said.

"I think it'd be more fortunate for her to be with you in custody." Kristina chuckled.

"Shut up." Alyssa huffed. "Can I go?"

"Yeah, bye." The officer smiled leaving.

"Thank you Officer Vega." Stephanie smiled and Alyssa joined her family inside. "Maria go to bed."

"Good night mother, father, Kris and the girl once known as innocent." Maria laughed her way up the steps.

"Kris go to bed." Stephanie said.

"I don't live here." Kristina reminded her.

"Well do something." Alyssa spoke up.

"If I were you, I'd shut my mouth." Paul starred at his daughter.

"I'll sit here and be as quiet as can be." Kristina sat down in the corner of the room.

"Elizabeth, what were you thinking?" Paul asked.

"He said he was eight-teen and I'm six-teen that's only two years." Alyssa said with tears in her eyes.

"Alyssa, still that's too old." Stephanie mumbled with her head in her arms. "Go to sleep now and we'll talk after you get home from school tomorrow."

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight." Kristina said. "'Cause we got a lot to talk about."

"Okay...I'm sorry daddy, mommy." Alyssa went to her room and Kristina, Paul and Stephanie stood there.

"Where did we go wrong?" Kristina asked.

"I don't know." Stephanie answered.

"Something could've happened to her." Paul said as he continued to pace back and forth.

"I'm staying the night, good night mom, dad." Kristina said following her younger sister's foot steps.

"One down three to go yet the last one stays the night like every night." Stephanie looked over at her husband.

"Yeah, two to three more years." Paul chuckled. "Then it'd be two of them and I am so sure Maria is a good one."

"Yeah, we wish...you know, we really shouldn't be smiling." Steph put her head on his chest.

"I know, come on." Paul said as they went upstairs to go to sleep. Stephanie got up and looked over at her husband and smiled, he was sleeping like a baby. She opened her journal and started to write. _'As I sit here, starring out of my window all I can think about is my family. I really don't have much to say tonight which is a huge change from every other night. Well all I can say is, what doesn't kill you is making you stronger. And that it doesn't matter what they say, the love is complicated and I know from expirience. '_

PART TWO:

"KRISTINA, ALYSSA, MARIA, and GREGORY, get down here." Stephanie yelled standing at the bottom of the steps.

"What do you need me for?" Kristina asked. "I don't have a class today."

"Oh." Stephanie said.

"I'll stay here and clean up." The brunette smiled, she was very mature for her age, which was eight-teen. She moved out a week after her birthday so she had her own house which she shared with her friend Tiffany.

"Okay." Stephanie said looking at her daughter.

"Mommy I'm ready." Gregory smiled tugging at her dress pants, she turned around and smiled. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a Power Ranger blue shirt.

"Go get in the car with daddy and here's your lunch." Stephanie handed him his lunch. "Do I get a kiss?"

"Yeah mommy, 'course." Gregory kissed her cheek.

"Ma, I'm ready don't have a cow." Alyssa came down stairs dressed in a red skirt and black top.

"Let's go." Maria giggled, she had on a pair of light blue jeans and a pink shirt.

"Here's your lunch and come on." Stephanie said. They all got in the jeep and drove Alyssa to her high school and Maria to her elementary school. And now they were in front of Gregory's pre-school.

"You ready big boy?" Paul asked.

"Yeah daddy, I'm ready to go." Gregory chuckled.

"Okay come on, we're gonna walk you to your class." Stephanie said getting out of the car and getting him out.

"Come on." Paul said. They walked in the brightly colored class room.

"Mommy look, my name." Gregory pointed. The desks were lined up with names printed on small cards, the desks were in alphabetical order by, last name. They went over to a small desk, with Gregory's name on it and he sat down next to a small girl. Gregory looked at her and smiled. She was really pretty, she had brown curly hair and light brown eyes. "Hi my name is Gregory Levesque, what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Brittany Nichole Levesque, we have the same last name." Brittany smiled. Stephanie looked over at Paul, wondering why this was such a coincidence.

"Don't you think that's cool Britt, you have the same last name." The blonde bombshell asked her daughter, it wasn't until she looked up, Stephanie and Paul realized who she was.

"Trish..." The two said in unison.

Well that's pretty much it. Should I make a continuing story? Well Please review and thanks to Everyone who reviewed. It best believed that I'm SO grateful for it. Much love, Kee-Kee


End file.
